Vigía a medianoche
by CieloDistante
Summary: Fidelia guarda muchos secretos, incluso para si misma. Solo esta segura de que no dejara que su hermano se aventure en tan peligrosa misión solo. Pero tal vez ella sea la clave para cambiar muchas cosas, que el destino encuentre un nuevo camino a seguir... uno desconocido y nuevo. Aunque... ¿Donde esta la diversión en una aventura sin misterios? Oc(Fidelia)xEnanos
1. Capítulo 1 Esperanza evaporada

**Hola, es bueno volver a escribir. Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de pronto y no pude evitar escribirla. La verdad pico un poco al ver la película de El Hobbit completa, y llegar hasta el final. Creo que este capitulo es parte de la necesidad de sacar esa molestia cuando llegue a la parte más triste de toda la historia; el final definitivo rodeado por la muerte de un querido personaje.**

 **Bueno sin más preámbulo, les dejo a que continúen con la lectura, y aclaro, este solo es el primer capitulo. Es corto, si, pero no creía que plasmaría la tristeza con algo más largo, y extender un momento triste con demasiadas palabras es algo obstinante. XP**

 **Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 _ **~Esperanza evaporada no significa el final;**_

 _ **solo el recordatorio de que algún día volverá a caer en pequeñas gotas de luz~**_

 _Desolación, era todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor. Un mundo en blanco puro que era pintado en el color de la muerte y la desgracia. Una triste lágrima solitaria rodo por las mejillas de todos los presentes al ver que toda esperanza de vida se desvaneció en el vacío. Todos vieron al hombre caído, pero aunque era una muerte desgarradora no era ni la gota de su dolor. Todos reunidos solo para ver a uno de ellos desaparecer en el más allá para nunca más volver._

 _Ella sintió sus propias lágrimas al ver que el más afectado de todos era su querido hermano, quien parecía no tener la misma vivacidad en sus ojos, ni la luz que desde pequeña había amado. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién es él, como para que te sientas así? ¿Es alguien que quieres tanto como para estar destrozado por dentro? quería preguntar, pero no podía abrir su boca, ni siquiera apartar la vista de la horrible escena frente a ella. - No Thorin. Mira las águilas, están aquí para salvarnos, ellas están aquí... no - tembló sin poder resistir más esta tortura. Quería decirle que el hombre en el suelo ya estaba muerto desde hace tiempo, que era inútil seguir intentándolo, pero no podía ver a su hermano romperse de esta manera al comprender al fin que no había salvación para su amigo._

 _Bilbo no llores, susurro entre lágrimas. un fuerte dolor la ataco en su pecho, y cuando presiono su mano en esa parte sintió como se intensificaba la sensación. ¿Por qué duele también? se sorbió la nariz al ver a más hombres desconocidos acercándose, y rodeando la figura caída. El como su hermano se apartaba con su mano en su propio pecho en dolor._

 _Oh Bilbo, por qué no se pudo evitar esto. ¿Ella podía haber hecho algo para cambiar esta tragedia? Solo sabia que no quería ver a su hermano llorar, no quería sentir su mismo dolor. Pero parecía no querer irse, solo empeorar, fue peor cuando todos los hombrecitos se arrodillaron frente al hombre muerto mientras ocultaban sus propias lágrimas y su dolor._

 _Aun en su cansancio pudo notar que solo habían diez enanos, y frunció el ceño al sentir malestar de nuevo. ¿Por qué no están todos...? ¿... Quien eran "todos"? Miro a todo lados por una respuesta que no tenia, y que le empezaba a asustar. Por favor que alguien lo detenga, que alguien pare esto, no quiero seguir viéndolo, pero de nuevo nadie la oyó, ni siquiera estaba segura de que sus palabras salieran de su boca. Alguien..._

 _\- Ellos tampoco lo lograron – un enano corpulento le dijo a otro con el pelo blanco. El mayor de los dos lloro nuevas lágrimas al oír la declaración. - No. ¿Qué haremos sin herederos, sin ellos?_

 _Ella tembló inconscientemente al sentir frio en sus venas, al sentir hielo en su corazón. "No lo lograron" "Sin herederos" "Sin ellos", era lo mismo que una declaración tacita de la muerte de otros del grupo. ¿Eran ellos los que tanto intentaba buscar entre las nevadas capas de hielo que la rodeaba? No._

 _\- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué? – el enano viejo se apoyo en el grande y corpulento, ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse por si mismo. - Mi rey, mis príncipes._

 _Todos los enanos le dieron una ultima despedida al rey caído antes de empezar a desvanecerse en la neblina de la nada. En el olvido, donde ella no podía alcanzarlo ni aunque estirara la mano. ¿Dónde estaba Bilbo? lo busco pero no había rastros de él. Los enanos, su hermano y hasta el cuerpo del rey se habían evaporado lejos. ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué duele tanto? Que se termine, que alguien acabe con su dolor. - ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir?_

Abrió sus ojos asustada, respirando rápido y entrecortadamente en la lejana memoria de su pesadilla. ¿Por qué soñó con tal triste sueño de personas desconocidas? ¿Quiénes eran ellos y por qué se veían tan perdidos? Sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla, y por instinto toco su cara para quitar la molestia cuando sintió nada más que sus propias lágrimas cayendo. ¿Y por qué diablos estaba ella llorando?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo...? ¿O solo medio de cada uno?**

 **Vuelvo a aclarar que este solo es un pedazo de la loca historia en mi cabeza. Nos leemos la próxima ;).**


	2. Chapter 2 Magos y hermanas

**Si lo se, que pronto subió el segundo capitulo O.O. Estuve inspirada, y fue divertido escribirlo, debí haber empezado esta historia antes XD.**

 **Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 ** _~De magos locos y hermanas molestas~_**

Se estiro con pereza, y juro por lo bajo cuando vio que de nuevo se despertaba más tarde de lo normal. Esto ya parecía convertirse en una nueva costumbre para ella; el dormir menos por las noches, despertarse y mantenerse activa por horas para olvidar sus pesadillas, y luego caer cansada a la cama al salir el sol, y todo para despertarse cerca del almuerzo. No podía seguir así, no era sano pero tampoco era algo común y normal que pudiera desaparecer con una simple palabra o acción. La única manera de evitar sus pesadillas era dejar de dormir, lo cual era improductivo.

Joder, por qué de repente empezó a tener esas pesadillas. Nadie le dijo que pasaría por esta semejante etapa cuando llegara a la adultez, y al menos de que ella se saltara alguna clase sobre el crecimiento, dudaba que fuera una cosa frecuente entre los hobbits. Por los menos lo demás podrán tener algo valido que comentar de ella más que insulsas palabras. Si miren, tenían razón al decir que ella no pertenecía a la Comarca. Ya tienen las pruebas que necesitaban para discriminar. Bufo burlona.

Se miro en el espejo del baño y arrugo la nariz al ver que sus ojeras eran más oscuras que ayer y que su piel, ya de por si blanca, era un tono más pálido de lo normal. Ya dudaba que el maquillaje pudiera hacer algún milagro a estas altura si ya como estaba antes Bilbo había notado los síntomas de cansancio y su falta de sueño. Era inútil ocultar algo tan evidente ahora.

Sobre todo con el malhumor que llevaba desde la primera semana de pesadillas, saltando a la más pequeña provocación y buscando pelea con cualquier persona que la incitara, y eso en definitiva no era posible de esconder de Bilbo, o alguien más.

Volvió a recordar las tristes lágrimas de su hermano en su sueño, el como toda esperanza desaparecía de sus ojos para convertirse en una persona vacía, con solo dolor y desconsuelo en su interior. Vio que su reflejo le devolvía una mirada asustada por la simple idea de que sus sueños pudieran significar algo más profundo, más oscuro y premonitorio de lo que parecía.

Movió la cabeza en negación, y puso su mente a trabajar en una cura para sus pesadillas antes de que pueda empezar a volverse paranoica.

\- ¿Bilbo? – abrió la puerta y saco su cabeza para buscar a su hermano con la mirada. Qué raro, normalmente había ruido a esa hora en la cocina, o algún olor delicioso de la comida de su hermano. No era posible que olvidara que hoy era su turno de preparar el almuerzo ¿cierto?

Pensó en la sala personal de su hermano al ver que la cocina estaba vacía, y se golpeo la frente a su descuido en no haber considerado el lugar preferido de Bilbo en primer lugar. Era donde se la pasaba horas escribiendo o dibujando mapas, sin darse cuenta del correr del tiempo, era el único lugar que podía encontrar la paz para olvidarse del pasar del tiempo. Él amaba tanto sus creaciones, que incluso ella a veces se preocupaba por su futuro. Temía que la vida se le fuera sin que se diera cuenta, o que terminara dándose cuenta tarde que no todo está en un libro escrito.

Por lo menos es muy fácil manipularlo.

Se permitió que una sonrisa traviesa alcanzara su boca al pensar en todas las veces en que planeo deshacerse de las tintas de la casa para que él dejara su pasión a cambio de prestarle atención y jugar con ella o de, en caso contrario, usar sus materiales para atraer a su hermano afuera de la casa a tomar el sol o simplemente demostrar al resto de los habitantes de la Comarca que Bilbo Bolsón seguía vivo y que Fidelia, su hermana, no lo había matado.

\- Bilbo, será mejor que no te hallas pasado toda la mañana escribiendo tus historias, o juro que pondré el nuevo mapa como bandera de la casa – refunfuño al oír el silencio. Claro, si esta ido en sus libros, no había nada que lo sacara de su universo. Y lo peor es que nadie veía lo malo en eso, no le importaba a nadie que Bilbo Bolsón dejara a aparecer por semanas solo por estar encerrado en casa escribiendo – Ah, pero si tienen algo que decir cuando soy yo quien sale a correr al bosque ¿No?

\- No estamos interesados en aventuras aquí. Gracias pero no, ahora no… Te aconsejo que vaya más allá, al otro lado del río – ella dejo de imaginar un sinfín de maldades por hacer a los no tan agradables hobbits a los que algunos tenía la desgracia de tener como vecinos, y presto atención al ruido que venía de a entrada de la casa - Buen día.

Alzo una ceja cuando Bilbo entro a la casa apurado y trancaba las cerraduras como un maniático.

\- ¿Eso sí que es una extraña demostración de seguridad? – dijo distraída, asustando a Bilbo quien puso su mano en su pecho y la veía nervioso. – Pero bueno ¿Quién está afuera como para que te pongas así? Ningún vecino es tan desagradable de una visita como para que huyas, ni siquiera creo que Lobelia sea tan mala… aunque pensándolo mejor, yo pondría hasta la séptima cerradura si fuera ella, solo por las dudas. Por cierto te faltaron dos más, hermano.

Ella miro divertida como Bilbo abría la boca y la cerraba de nuevo solo para mirar que solo había puesto cinco cerraduras en la puerta. Y sin importarle lo que su hermana pudiera pensar de él, o las burlas que seguro ella haría después, termino de poner las últimas dos faltantes.

\- ¿Te despertaste ahora Fidelia? – suspiro aliviado cuando todo estuvo bien puesto antes de mirar a su hermanita… quien ya no estaba a la vista, sino apoyándose en la ventana curiosa por ver al raro visitante vestido de una capa gris. Era alto, y pudo ver por la arrugas de su ojo asomado atreves de la ventana que era un hombre mayor en edad - ¡Aléjate de la ventana!

Fidelia se sobresalto justo antes de ser abordada por un cuerpo más grande e increíblemente pesado. – Ufg, que mierda… ¡Bilbo!

\- Lenguaje – ella puso los ojos, mirándolo con sarcasmo y diciendo ¿En serio? ¿Es lo único que te ocurre decir luego de actuar como un idiota? – No mires afuera. Ese mago está loco.

Dejo de forcejear al oír sus palabras - ¿Mago? ¿Él de afuera es un mago?

\- Si, pero no te emociones. Solo dice locuras como que quiere una aventura y quien sabe que tonterías más – Bilbo dejo de hablar al ver la cara molesta de su hermana - ¿Qué?

\- Oh si, él está loco, porque tiene siete cerraduras en la puerta y corre despavorido de una conversación. – ella señalo a sí misma – Y él se lanza a su pequeña hermana y la aplasta hasta la muerte… ¡Ya quítate de encima!

\- Lo siento – Bilbo se levanto apenado, pero solo duro un segundo cuando noto algo importante. La miro ofendido de que su pequeña hermana no lo estuviera apoyando - ¿Estas defendiendo a ese mago?

\- No, estoy defendiéndome mi misma – Fidelia se sacudió el polvo y fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.

\- Perdón, de nuevo.

\- …Entonces – Fidelia suspiro cansada al darse cuenta que lo que quedaba de su tranquila mañana se había perdido - ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería realmente? No creo que su profesión sea el ir haciendo bromas a las personas, ni molestarlas. ¿Hmm?

Había algo que no le sonaba en toda esta historia, Miro interrogante a su hermano, que buscaba en las paredes algo interesante. A ella, en definitiva, no le gusto la duda que veía en su cara – Bueno…

\- Bueno qué.

\- Es posible que él haya dicho el nombre de nuestra madre. – se removió en el lugar y se rasco uno de sus pies con el otro mientras esperaba alguna reacción de ella. ¿Cómo pudo no haber prestado la suficiente atención cuando Gandalf dijo el nombre de su madre? ¡Hasta hablo de ella como si fueran viejos amigo! Pero en el momento que oyó la palabra aventura, junto con su nombre y el de su hermana saliendo de su boca, olvido cualquier razonamiento lógico a parte de correr y esconder a Fidelia a como de lugar. No creía que ella pudiera escuchar su versión antes de explotar ¿Podría?

\- Conocía a mamá - repitió en trance. Bilbo sabia que ese tono no auguraba nada bueno para él. Y no lo decepciono; poco a poco la expresión de Fidelia fue volviéndose cada vez más roja marcando terroríficamente sus ojeras, su cuerpo empezó a temblar imperceptiblemente para luego escupir un fuerte gruñir de la garganta. - ¿Conocía a mamá, y vino de visita?

\- No creo que sea una visita-

Fue cortado por la mirada de su hermana. Ella pensó en el mago, viniendo de un lugar lejano solo para visitar a los hijos de una vieja amiga... incluso aunque fuera una conocida, vino expresamente a ver a los hijos de Balladonna Tuk, solo para ser recibido de forma grosera por uno de ellos.

\- Iré a preparar té, mientras tu vas a invitar como se debe a nuestra visita.

\- ¿Invitar? ¿Quieres que invite a ese mago aquí? - Él apunto bajo sus pies, señalando el lugar que pisaba como demostración de su duda al pedido, burlándose de la posible idea de que su hermana aceptara a un desconocido en su casa como si nada.

Solamente que no era una petición, se dio cuenta tarde.

\- Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado. Tienes diez segundos para salir por esa puerta... ¡Ve en este instante a traer a ese pobre anciano a la casa antes de deshonrar las buenas enseñanzas de nuestra madre!

* * *

 **Eh ¿Que tal? Espero que los próximos capítulos no sean tan largos, siendo que se me facilita la escritura si voy en partes pequeñas (algo que me estoy dando cuenta ahora X.x). Por cierto, aunque el capitulo anterior es parte de la historia, pueden tratar este capitulo como el número uno, ese en donde en verdad empieza ;P.**

 **Nos leemos en otro capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Promesa Boomerang

**Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 _ **~No me hagas lanzar lo que sé que se me devolverá~**_

Los dos hermanos estaban haciendo las últimas labores del día, o lo que quedaba de ella, en completo silencio. Habían pasado varias horas ya desde el incidente del mago, y luego de pasar la hora del almuerzo en preocupación por la tardanza de su hermano en traer de nuevo a su invitado y de preparar un almuerzo para tres, con tés fríos que no calentaría hasta ver a los hombres llegar, ella no estaba segura de que pudiera aguantar otra racha de estrés ese día. Al final, su hermano no pudo traer al mago de nuevo, y ella solo podía fruncir el ceño y darle la ley de hielo. No cabía decir que estaba decepcionada de él y su comportamiento.

Pero más allá de todo, le preocupaba que la escena anterior sea solo un indicio de un cambio de Bilbo, que en algún momento dejara algunos de sus principios de lado para convertirse en otro estirado hobbit de la Comarca.

¿Por qué hiso eso con el mago? No podía dejar de pensar en alguna razón aparte del miedo a lo nuevo y desconocido, que pudiera amenazar todo lo que le enseñaron de niño. Al menos ella quería creer eso en vez de que fuera alguna señal de prejuicio. Ella deseaba con todo su ser, anhelaba, que fuera la primera opción, tanto por ella como por su hermano.

\- ¿Sigues molesta? – Bilbo dejo de cocinar para verla cansado – Ya te dije que no fue mi intención ser grosero con Gandalf, y lo busque por todas partes. Dichoso mago, desapareció de la nada.

Ella parpadeo, no estando muy segura de sí debería interrumpir su discurso para aclararle que no era enojo sino inquietud lo que sentía. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su hermano había dicho el nombre del hombre, que ella suponía que pertenecía al mago ya que no conocía a ningún hobbit llamarse así, y frunció el ceño de nuevo al recordar que ella no podía dejar pasar el agravio como si nada. Esta no era simplemente otra pelea de hermanos donde podía olvidar todo con un lo siento. Esta vez no.

\- ¿Por qué te comportaste así con él? Según tengo entendido, fuiste tú quien me dijo hasta el cansancio que deberíamos respetar en cada momento las costumbres que mamá nos enseño – ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con molestia. Levanto una mano antes de que su hermano siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca. No le iba a poner las cosas fáciles - ¿Por qué, entonces, debería tratar bien a los vecinos o Lobelia si tu no lo haces con un viejo mago?

\- ¡No es lo mismo, Fidelia! Gandalf puede hasta no ser quien dice ser.

\- Y aun así, él no hiso nada para merecer tus gritos - ella se seco sus manos en su delantal para verlo confundida - ¿Por qué entonces-?

\- ¡Porque no es un hobbit!

Fidelia abrió los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras, pero aun más dolida por estas. No podía creer enserio que su hermano de todas las personas haya dicho eso, y al parecer él también se dio cuenta de su error porque dejo de hablar para verla con arrepentimiento y miedo – No quise decir-

\- ¿No quisiste? Bilbo si eso es lo que en verdad piensas, qué hago yo aquí – La había herido. Era un dolor tan similar a la perdida de su madre, solo que ahora podría significar la perdida de su hermano. Ella sintió sus ojos aguarse pero ella aparto la molesta sensación para no tener que mostrar debilidad. - ¿Soy una carga para ti tambien?

\- ¡No, no claro que no! – Bilbo dejo su tarea para abrazarla entre sus brazos – claro que no. No quise decir eso, quería decir que Gandalf no es de por aquí y no entiende nuestras culturas. Fidelia, en serio lo siento.

Fidelia lo rodeo con sus brazos, aun no estando preparada para salir de su confort ni para hacer frente a la espina de la duda en su pecho. – Me lo prometes… - Bilbo se aparto y le dio una mirada confundido por lo que tuvo que especificar - ¿Qué me dirás si me vuelo una carga?

Él asintió – pero no lo eres, ni lo serás. Aunque debo decir que a veces eres como una pequeña bola de fuego que primero me calcinaría antes de dejar que le hiciera algo.

Ella rio a su intento de broma, aunque aun no podía dejar de sentir el ardor en sus ojos.

\- ¿Solo tú? Toda la Comarca sería envuelta en llamas – Bilbo sonrió al verla más animada. Él debía cuidar más sus palabras en el futuro, ahora más con lo sensible que estaba su hermana con las pesadillas – Aunque preferiría solo quemar a Lobelia.

Ella arrugó sus cejas cuando oyó el suspiro de su hermano - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué siempre Lobelia? Sé que ella es la más pesada de todos los hobbit, además de querer siempre robarse mis cubiertos –gruño por lo bajo – pero ella es lo suficientemente cordial como para no terminar en peleas.

\- Por desgracia – ella levanto una ceja en reto a que le contradijera. Más de una vez deseaba que la huraña mujer dejara todos sus viles pensamientos salir para así ella tener una razón para arrancarle los pelos de su muy "elegante" cabellera. Pero siempre terminaba controlando su temperamento al último momento, o era bastante astuta como para tener otra persona cerca en los alrededores que la detuviera. Nunca tuvo el coraje de enfrentarla sin testigos ni un seguros asegurados, como muy inteligente pero cobarde de su parte. – No quiero a esa mujer aquí, no al menos por algún tiempo. Y con tu show de esta mañana, tampoco tengo ganas de recibir a nadie más.

\- Fidelia – se quejo cuando trajo de nuevo la anterior conversación – hagamos un trato. Si recibo como se debe y sin indiscreciones a los próximos visitantes, tú olvidaras lo de esta mañana ni lo usaras para justificar tus pleitos.

Ella puso su mano bajo su mentón en pose pensativa, y conto los segundos que estaba segura, desesperarían a su hermano – Bien, pero solo si prometes que esa puerta siempre estará abierta para los próximas visitas, **sin importar que no sean hobbits**.

Él asintió, feliz de que ya no hubieran desacuerdos entre ellos, y que todo se arreglara con un simple acuerdo. No creía que hubieran más visitas de extraños magos ni cualquier otra sorpresa en los próximos días, ni hablar de que Gandalf apareciera luego de irse de ese modo. Era un buen trato entre ellos, y él se aseguraba que ella no terminara sobre Lobelia como una fiera vengativa. – Hecho.

Oh, si supiera que las sorpresas no eran cuestiones de sus propias decisiones, sino de las de una mago mucho más astuto de lo que aparentaba. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que sus palabras serian su condena, nunca pero nunca de los jamases las hubiera dicho. Si se hubiese quedado callado, al menos hubiera tenido un pretexto para dejar esa puerta cerrada en primer lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hola, qué tal. Espero que no hayan esperado ir de una hacia los enanos en este capitulo, pero tenia que poner esto antes para entender algunas cosas más adelante, y seguir hubiera convertido esto en un capitulo más largo~. Pero no se preocupen, en el próximo aparecerá Dwalin, y una muy divertida escena entre él y Fidelia. ;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos en otro capitulo, bye~**_


	4. Chapter 4 Cada perro a su hueso

**Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 _ **~Tu recibes a un perro con un hueso y él salta sobre ti para lamerte la cara~**_

 **toc toc**

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron justo antes de sentarse en la mesa. No pasando más que un minuto luego de poner los platos recién hechos, cuando el ruido los interrumpió. Ellos se vieron confundidos por los golpes en la puerta - ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, igual de impactados de la inesperada visita. Fidelia iba a recibir a quien sea que estuviera afuera cuando su hermano la detuvo con una mano.

\- Yo voy, hice una promesa para esto – él sonrió burlón, seguramente divertido por lo rápido que tenía que cumplir su parte del trato, aunque ella no iba a quedarse tan tranquila si la que estaba afuera era su némesis personal. Ella se sentó aburrida y espero a que su hermano volviera para poder empezar a comer, con la suficiente paciencia al saber que la comida no se enfriaría por un tiempo. Pensó de nuevo en la conversación que tuvo con Bilbo, en lo tonta que era en no confiar en su hermano, él no era como los demás, era familia y no se debe dudar nunca de eso. Y aun así, no podía olvidar esas palabras, que aunque no sean dichas para ella, eran igual de molestas. Tal vez solo tenia que darle tiempo para acomodar sus ideas.

Suspiro cansada de tener un nuevo motivo que seguramente la mantendría despierta esa noche... como si las pesadillas no fueran suficiente. ¿Dónde estaba Bilbo, por cierto?

Pero no fue la voz de su hermano la que oyó acercarse desde la otra habitación, sino una nueva y desconocida para ella, demasiado masculina y ronca como para pertenecerle a Bilbo. En ese instante, justo luego de su audición, entro a la vista un imponente hombre que nunca había visto antes en su vida. Era alto, musculoso, y con mucho pelo en la zona inferior de la cara pero dejando la parte superior de su cabeza calva, a excepción de los tatuajes. Tenia un largo cabello negro cayendo por su espalda, y una ropa de tela y pieles hacían el accesorio final para convertirse en la perfecta imagen de un enano en toda su gloria. Atrás del desconocido entro Bilbo, haciendo malabares con lo que parecía ser una muy pesada capa oscura.

\- ¿Amigo tuyo? – Bilbo bufo, viéndola sorprendido por tal impensada acusación pero ella no le hiso caso porque una astuta sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios al pensar en lo divertido de la situación. Oh, así que aquí tenemos un claro ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando intentas salirte con la tuya con una promesa a tu hermana, o mejor; el karma de Bilbo, por contradecir sus propios principios, y que le apuñalaba por la espalda.

Esto definitivamente lo usaría para más adelante, ahora solo tenia que encontrar a quien contarle tan entretenida anécdota.

\- Dwali, a su servicio – el enano hiso una reverencia hacia ella, no dejando de verla curioso con esos ojos brillantes. Ella iba a presentarse también cuando fue interrumpida - ¿Esa es la comida?

\- Erm, creo que si – Fidelia alzo una ceja, no sabiendo realmente que hacer ahora – Fidelia, un gusto.

\- No sabía que el señor Bolsón estuviera casado – "Dwalin" se sentó en el asiento designado a Bilbo y empezó a devorar el pescado como un animal ante la atenta mirada de sorpresa de los hermanos – espero que eso no sea un inconveniente. Esto esta delicioso.

Fidelia miro a su hermano confundida ¿De qué mierda está hablando este sujeto? – Bilbo no es mi esposo, y es bueno que le guste pero… ¿A que se refiere con eso?

\- ¿Qué la comida es deliciosa? - puso los ojos, como si le dijera una obvia observación que ella no tendría la capacidad de entender por si misma... como si fuera una idiota. Fidelia mantuvo su sonrisa pero ahora ya no viendo el humor de la situación. ¿Sería muy extremo poner el jarrón preferido de su madre en la cabeza de Dwalin, que curiosamente estaba a su alcance, para luego sacar su cuerpo inerte de la casa? Si, definitivamente eso llamaría mucho la atención no deseada. Y Bilbo seguro la detendría antes de siquiera golpearlo.

\- ¿Hay más?

\- ¿Qué? – los hermanos dijeron a la vez, confundidos con su pedido, pero Fidelia entendió rápido a lo que se refería, y ágilmente le paso su propio plato viendo que su apetito había desaparecido luego de ver todas las migajas desperdigadas en la barba del enano y la mesa del comedor, incluso ella intuía que también en el suelo habían partes de comida. Arrugo la nariz en desagrado al pensar en toda la limpieza que ella y Bilbo tendrían que hacer después.

\- Um, Señor Dwalin.

\- Solo Dwalin.

Fidelia sintió un pequeño tic en una de sus cejas, señal de que su muy corta paciencia se agotaba. Por el rabillo del ojo noto a Bilbo removerse en su asiento y, alejarse de ella en silencio. No le importaba, ahora mismo tenía un problema más grande, y entre nos, ella era la más apta de los dos para hacerle frente a este... esta bestia tragadora de alimento.

\- Disculpe ¿Le molestaría explicar mejor lo que está pasando? Ninguno de nosotros lo conoce.

\- Eso fue lo que dije – ella callo a Bilbo antes de ver de nuevo a Dwalin.

\- Y no creo que usted este en el lugar correcto.

Dwalin gruño mientras masticaba al mismo tiempo, dándole un grotesco mordisco a la cabeza del pescado como un salvaje. Fidelia abrió la boca sorprendida de la brutalidad de su invitado y un pequeño aguijón de culpa la ataco al pensar en todo el tiempo que el pobre tuvo que pasar sin comer para que tragara todo de esa forma, mientras ella se preocupaba por los modales en la mesa y la manera de deshacerse de él. Y fue solo hace un momento que reprendió a Bilbo por su falta de cortesía. ¿Qué tan hipócrita puede ser ella?

Dwalin agarro una galleta y se la metió por la garganta sin siquiera saborearla - Estas no están tan buenas.

Si, el pobrecito que- ¿Cómo que no están buenas? La comida de Bilbo es la mejor. No hay mejor cocinero de la Comarca, y las galletas que ella prepa... ¡¿Es una de **sus** galletas la que acaba de despreciar?!

Fidelia y Bilbo se congelaron, la primera por la indignación mientras el segundo no reaccionaba por miedo. Él sabia lo mala que su hermana era cocinando, al menos que fueran postres, su especialidad y preferencia, el resto era una constante lección de prueba y error, mucho error. Pero aunque Dwalin no supiera la ofensa que acaba de hacer, aun dudaba que Fidelia lo dejara pasar y que él saliera en una pieza de esa casa cuando terminara la noche.

Sobre todo cuando se metían con sus creaciones, un tema que jamás se debería de tocar.

 **toc toc**

Ella tembló al oír el golpeteo, y le frunció el ceño a su hermano como si él fuera de alguna manera el culpable de la situación. Bilbo levanto sus manos en defensa propia, viéndola nervioso.

\- Abre la puerta – Dwalin gruño a Bilbo, ignorante de la tención a su alrededor, o mejor dicho, no importarle en realidad.

\- Bilbo ve, yo me encargo aquí – él empezó a negar con la cabeza antes de que ella le mostrara sus dientes en advertencia – ahora.

No hiso caso a la forma rápida en que su hermano salió del comedor, ni que haya dejado tirada la capa del invitado en la silla tras su huida. No, ella solo tenía un problema más serio entre manos, que resolvería de una u otra forma. Volteo a ver a Dwalin, para darle un pedazo de su mente, y dejarle claro otras cosas, cuando se sorprendió al ver que el hombre ya no estaba sentado en la silla, sino que estaba fisgoneando en los estantes por más comida. Ella podía entender que no haya comido nada antes, también que el tan conocido apetito de los enanos sea lo suficientemente grande como para no llenarse con la cena de dos hobbits, pero había un límite que no se debía pasar cuando estás en casas ajenas, menos si ella estaba a su propio límite de tolerancia.

\- Señor Dwalin, yo creo que debería sentarse antes de que -

\- Dwalin.

\- Dwalin - dijo con lentitud, guardándose el gruñido para después - Aquí hay un malentendido. No hay posibilidad de que llegara a la casa correcta, si me lo permite, puedo ayudarle a llegar a donde-

\- Hablas mucho. ¿Tienes algo más para comer? - sacudió un frasco de especias, con el mínimo cuidado del mundo.

Ella tembló, ya no aceptando más la actitud de este hombre. Enano o no enano, esto se terminaría aquí. Le pediría luego una disculpa a su difunta madre, ahora solo quería hacer las cosas a su manera. Fue cordial hasta sobrepasar su límite, intento comunicarse con este salvaje incluso después de desechar sus preciadas galletas, e incluso le ofreció su apoyo para buscar el verdadero lugar que debería de estar pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

\- Se lo advertí…

Fidelia aprovecho que el hombre le daba la espalda para acercarse sigilosa. Mientras estaba distraído, agarro su brazo y jalo de él hasta desequilibrar su peso, y darle la vuelta hacia la mesa para luego tirarlo contra la madera. Antes de que Dwalin pudiera reaccionar, ella inmediatamente se posiciono atrás de él y sostuvo una de sus manos tras la espalda, presionándola en una dolora posición. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al ver su truco funciono mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Bien ¿Ahora si podemos hablar,"señor"?

Dwalin dejo de seguir ignorando a la muchacha cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba. Frunció el ceño y gruño al entender que una pequeña niña había logrado derribarlo con tanta facilidad, lo cual debería ser imposible, y que lo estaba dominando perfectamente bien. Aun no sabía como fue que hiso para hacer lo que hiso pero no le gustaba esta situación, sobre todo la burla que oía en su voz.

– Bien, ya te divertiste. Ahora, cariño, te advierto que te quites de encima si no quieres salir lastimada.

\- O ho ¿Soy yo tu preocupación ahora? ¿O tengo que tomar esas palabras como una amenaza? Porque te diré algo, chico grande, mi paciencia se acabo contigo – Como si fuera una afirmación, ella puso su pierna entre las del enano, moviéndola para demostrar su ventaja – ahora mismo puedo muy bien dejarte sin herencia de una patada.

Fidelia sonrió complacida al sentir la rigidez del enano, suspirando internamente que algo bueno saliera de esa noche – Quiero hablar, pero antes debes entender que aquí hay reglas. Normas que usted va a seguir si quiere que le sigamos alimentando ¿Vamos bien hasta ahora, señor Dwalin? – frunció el ceño cuando Dwalin se quedo quieto, no haciendo ningún ruido que pudiera ayudarle a saber si iba a obedecer o simplemente rebelarse contra ella. Claro que las amenazas eran el último recurso a usar, como su madre siempre decía, pero también era cierto que a veces no quedaban de otra que utilizar medidas desesperadas. Solo esperaba que su ansiedad e inexperiencia no se notara, porque no estaba muy segura de que pudiera hacer un segundo milagro de derribar de nuevo a Dwalin.

Él gruño, mirándola con intensidad.

\- ¿Iras a partirme las bolas si no respondo, cariño?

\- ¡Tu…! – ella cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo antes de volver hablar – No, solo quiero tener una conversación normal.

\- No es muy normal tener a un invitado contra la mesa, jovencita – Dwalin sonrió con descaro para su desconcierto – al menos que quiera una relación más personal que el de una anfitriona.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eres un rufián insolente que no sabría cómo tratar a una mujer ni aunque la tuviera enfrente.

\- En algo que estamos de acuerdo. No veo a ninguna dama en este momento.

Ella tembló, furiosa por el insulto. Ninguno de ellos noto que tenían una audiencia ni que estaban entreteniendo al segundo invitado de la casa.

\- No necesito ser una dama con necios ignorantes como tú. Si pudiera, me encantaría tirarte al rio más cercano, tal vez así se te quite lo idiota.

Ambos dejaron de fruncirse el ceño y levantaron la vista cuando oyeron un carraspeo. Fidelia se sorprendió de ver un segundo enano en su casa, aunque este parecía más sociable ella no quería arriesgarse a tener otro encuentro con más enanos gruñones. Se sonrojo al pensar en que no solo hiso todo un acto frente a este nuevo extraño, sino que además su hermano había visto como ella estaba arqueada sobre un hombre mientras le amenazaba a voz alta con patearle en sus partes intimas. Bilbo sufría la misma vergüenza que ella si el rojo fuerte en sus mejillas significaba nada.

\- Veo que estas más bajo y más ancho, hermano – ella parpadeo asombrada por las palabras de Dwalin. ¿Hermanos? – Como ves tengo una situación aquí.

\- Si, lo veo… - el enano de pelo blanco sonrió divertido por la escena. No era común ver a su hermano apresado por una pequeña chica hobbit. Miro con picardía a Dwalin, mostrando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto – Estoy más ancho no más bajo. Todavía pienso por los dos, al parecer.

Fidelia soltó a Dwalin y se alejo de él como si fuera una peste. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Dwalin pudo muy fácilmente romperle un brazo por su osadía. Pudo haber salido seriamente herida por actuar precipitadamente. Mierda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5 ¡No!

**Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 ** _~No, no y no~_**

Luego de que pasaran unos minutos en que los hermanos se saludaran, en su extraño modo de golpearse las frentes, después de que ellos se metieran en una conversación sobre la preparación de la comida que necesitarían para esa noche y en donde comentaban lo que comerían después, que ella tuvo suficiente de toda esta situación. No solo dos desconocidos hombres entraron en su casa como si nada, invadiendo su espacio personal y comiendo su comida, sino que además estaban pensando en hacer alguna clase de fiesta mientras ignoraban a los dueños del lugar. Oh por supuesto que no. Carraspeo, intentando llamar la atención de ellos y que pudieran aclararle a ella y a Bilbo la situación, que les dijeran que esto era alguna clase de broma y que se terminaría al aclarar el malentendido.

Su segundo invitado, y hasta ahora su preferido, fue el único que pudo escuchar el ruido, o puede que Dwalin solo quería ignorarla, ya a estas alturas podría suponer cualquier cosa. Él asintió a su hermano, pidiéndole silencio antes de verla sonriente - Lo siento, fue tanto el tiempo que no veía a mi hermano que me olvide de los modales. Balin, a su servicio.

\- No se preocupe. Fidelia, al suyo - asintió, incomoda cuando Balin se inclinara ante ella en lo que parecía ser una costumbre entre los enanos. Recordó que Dwalin también hiso lo mismo pero ella estaba tan distraída con su presencia que poco o nada de cuidado puso en realidad al acto. ¿Era normal presentarse así, o era solo algo tradicional de los enanos? ¿Sería una falta hacia ellos si ella también lo hacía? Pero de nuevo tuvo que recordar que ella no era una enana, no fue criada con sus costumbres, y que por mucho que le interesara su cultura ella no podía simplemente cambiar ahora - No sabía que tendríamos más invitados, y el señor Dwalin no dio mucha información a decir verdad.

\- Si, mi hermano es algo testarudo cuando quiere - Balin se rio de su gruñón hermano, demasiado flexible como para detener a Dwalin cuando este empezó a inspeccionar los estantes. Ella sabía que estaba oyendo su conversación, porque le frunció el ceño cada vez que era mencionado, o cuando ella volvió a usar la palabra "señor" cuando él mismo le dijo que solo usara su nombre. Definitivamente disfrutaba hacerlo molestar, porque al menos así ella podría aguantar su actitud con ese conocimiento a la mano.

Fidelia en serio no podía ver el parentesco entre él y su hermano, y no es como que tuviera mucho derecho a hablar viendo que con Bilbo tampoco tenia mucho en común, pero ellos además de ser de la misma raza y de compartir algunas semejanzas físicas, ella nunca habría adivinado por si sola que eran parientes y mucho menos hermanos.

Y hablando de eso, era increíble que Bilbo estuviera tranquilo todo ese tiempo transcurrido. Ella miro a ver si él estaba bien cuando vio que estaba a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, mientras hacía muecas a la investigación que su comida recolectada por meses estaba siendo sometida. Fidelia levanto una ceja en pregunta silenciosa del por qué no va a poner en su lugar a Dwalin, cuando recordó por si misma que su hermano, por muy recto y estricto que fuera, no era el tipo de hobbit que pudiera pelear con un enano a la primera provocación.

\- ¿Y ustedes se van a quedar a dormir?

Fidelia parpadeo confundida al cuando volteo y no vio a ninguno de los enanos a la vista. Bilbo toco su hombro y señalo hacia su derecha, donde estaban guardados la mesa grande y sus sillas para fiestas o reuniones de familiares. Dwalin y Balin hablaban, mientras examinaban que deberían usar para su reunión, como si todo eso fuera necesario para dos enanos. ¿O eran preparativos para tener en cuenta a más personas?

Por la salud mental de su hermano y la suya, esperaba que no.

\- Iré hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Y qué les dirás? – ella suspiro, no viendo como eso podría funcionar. Al menos sabia que Dwalin no conocía el termino de amena conversación, o prestar atención cuando alguien le esta hablando, lo que termino en la mala situación de casi arriesgar su propia seguridad.

\- Que no pueden estar aquí, que deben irse y que dejen de tirar comida que no les guste – él se acomodo su pantalón, dando más la imagen de una persona insegura que sus directas palabras quisieron ocultar. Espera ¿Dijo tirar comida?

Fidelia giro tan rápido la cabeza que se sorprendió de que no se dañara el cuello. No es como que su mente tuviera mucho espacio para cualquier otra cosa que Dwalin y Balin agarrando otra de sus preciadas golosinas, creadas específicamente para disfrutar, y tirarlas al suelo como si no valieran nada. Lo que más le afecto fue el hecho de que ni siquiera fueron probadas en esta ocasión, sino que solamente las clasificaron por el olfato.

Tal vez su comida no sea tan deliciosa como la de Bilbo, o cualquier otro hobbit, estaba consciente que no había heredado el don de su madre y que necesitaba mucho esfuerzo y tiempo para hacer algo decente, que luego de varios intentos que terminaron en desastres que ella no tenía ganas de recordar ahora, estaba orgullosa y amaba los resultados finales. Y esa segunda galleta desechada no era uno de sus fracasos.

Sentía que podía matar a Dwalin, no solo una vez sino dos fueron las veces se metió con su cocina, en la misma maldita noche, pero ahora había un segundo enano haciendo lo mismo. Y ella creyó que Balin no era similar a Dwalin, que tendría la oportunidad de aprender algo de su cultura o que podría tener su apoyo para hacer entrar en razón a Dwalin cuando les dijeran que no podían quedarse, cuando en realidad ambos eran igual de inoportunos, entrometidos y faltos de consideración. Al menos Balin tuvo la decencia de mirar a los dueños en disculpa. Aunque no le convencía para nada cuando justo despues empezó de nuevo con el examen del lugar.

\- Fidelia, porque no te calmas, estas temblando – era un eufemismo con su reacción. Una dulce forma de decir que se sacudía por la ira, apretando sus manos en dolorosos puños y fulminaba a los enanos con molestia, y ahora a su hermano también. – Déjame arreglar esto, mientras tu vas a descansar un poc-

 **toc toc**

 **-** ¡Argh, no de nuevo! – ella alzo sus manos, harta del repetitivo deja vu que parecían tener esa noche. ¿Qué seguía ahora, el primo perdido de Dwalin y Balin viene a decir lo horrible que su cocina era? ¿O tal vez, sea el tercer hermano faltante para agregarle humor indeseado a la situación? – Tu ve a intentar comunicarte con ellos – dijo señalando al par, completamente distraídos con su tarea.

\- Pero-

\- Yo iré, tú intenta arreglar este problema.- Su hermano levanto su mano, no mostrándose muy seguro de esa idea pero ella movió su mano y apunto a su pies – Tu. Te quedas. Aquí. O. Voy. A meter. Una flecha. En el trasero de alguien.

Se fue sin darle mucha oportunidad a su hermano de replicar, menos de convencerla de quedarse a solas con los enanos irritantes. Incluso ignoro el silbido desde el otro cuarto, que seguramente era de Dwalin, para ir atender la puerta, y tal vez cerrársela en la nariz de quien sea que estuviera al otro lado. Aunque no pudo evitar oír su siguiente comentario.

\- Lindo vocabulario.

\- ¡Cállate!

* * *

 _ **Vaya, esta historia no es tan popular, pero aun así pienso seguir escribiendo ;P. Solo espero que vaya por buen camino, siendo que no se si les gusta o no, pero aunque no sepa sus opiniones siento que debo poner algunas respuestas como por ejemplo: en la descripción dice que "Ocxenanos" pero no pienso poner a Balin, Oin, Bambur o cualquier otro enano indispuesto para el puesto romántico. Aun así Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bofur y Dwalin si están incluidos (hasta se ven lindos sus nombres juntos... olviden eso ultimo). Otra cosa es que hay mucho que no entenderá ahora sobre Fidelia, pero ella tiene una muy buena razón para ser como es, y sobre todo hay una historia oculta detrás de ella, incluso cosas que ni ella sabe sobre si misma.**_

 _ **Espero leernos en el próximo capitulo y que disfruten de verdad esta historia :).**_


	6. Chapter 6 Blanco y negro

**Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 ** _~Blanco y negro; perfectas diferencias enlazadas~_**

Ella abrió la puerta, muy positiva que al del otro lado había otro enano, seguramente esperando por entrar a perturbar todo el orden costosamente establecido o comerse la comida de su despensa. Como si dos no fueran suficientes. Además eso de ser un malentendido o que ellos pararan en su casa por obra de la casualidad ya no se la tragaba ni por asomo. En serio, debía de ser muy distraída como para no ver la manipulación de un tercer tras todas estas presencias. Si de verdad alguien invito a todos estos hombres ella esperaba que fuera por algún buen motivo, porque no toleraría esta desvergüenza.

Oh vaya, ahora ella suena igual que la típica hobbit, lo que le faltaba.

Pero las sorpresas parecían no querer terminar esa noche, y los dos enanos en su puerta eran la prueba de ello. - ¿Dos? – susurro sorprendida.

\- ¿Una mujer? – ellos dijeron igual de sorprendidos, mirándola como si fuera una especie de fenómeno inesperado. Al parecer, ellos superaron rápido su impresión, porque sonrieron, asintieron al otro con miradas discretas y un tanto desconcertante para ella, pues en ese segundo pareciera como si se comunicaran mentalmente. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar la razón por la cual tocaron su puerta, ellos se adelantaron con las presentaciones- Fili.

Dijo el rubio, con una voz sedosa y sonrisa juguetona. Fidelia se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, olvidando lo que iba a decir por tener una nueva interrogante en su cabeza. ¿Acaso esas eran trenzas… en el bigote? ¿Por qué rayos tiene trenzas en el bigote? Tal vez sea algún tipo de moda entre los enanos, una nueva y original idea que los hiciera ver más excéntrico, lo que funcionaba. Pero… ¿Quién usa trenzas en pelo que no sea de la cabeza? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Eso le hacía preguntar si también se trenzaba el pelo de otra parte del cuerpo, bajo toda esa ropa abrigada, lo que ocasiono su vergüenza.

\- Y Kili – en cambio, el otro tenía poco vello facial en la cara, y mientras ella agradecía el no tener otro extraño tema que sacara preguntas raras de ella, era muy insólito ver a un enano con casi nada de barba o bigote. Al menos tenia cabello largo.

Fue interesante ver que ambos hombres se complementaban tan bien a pesar de sus diferencias físicas, y ella realmente esperaba que por ser jóvenes, ellos sean más comprensibles con la situación.

\- A su servicio. – Si, también eran educados. Posiblemente ellos si oirían su petición. Aunque no le gustaba como la estaban viendo, especialmente el de cabello oscuro - ¿Usted debe ser la señora Balsas?

¿Señora? ¿Balsas? Al menos apréndanse bien el nombre del dueño de la casa que van a visitar, ella refunfuño en su cabeza. Y no es como si le importara pero era desconcertante que la confundan con una mujer casada cuando aún no ha tenido ni una cita en su vida… no, no le afectaba para nada - No, no. Deben estar buscando a mi hermano, el señor Bolsón.

\- ¿Hermano? – Fili y Kili compartieron otra mirada intensa, hablando en su propio lenguaje, para luego verla preocupados – No me digas que se cancelo la cena.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nadie nos dijo – Fili miro a su hermano confundido, y luego la miro a ella decepcionado por alguna razón. Fidelia parpadeo, confundida pero con una interrogante que la ha estado molestando desde que conoció a su primer invitado. ¿Es posible que ellos vinieran a su casa con el estomago vacio? Y ella no se refería a no cenar ni nada parecido, sino venir a su casa casi muertos de hambre.

\- No, nada fue cancelado, yo-

\- Ah que alivio – Kili entro a la casa sin que ella le diera permiso ni que terminara de hablar, dándole la sonrisa más grande e infantil vista hasta el momento, y tras él entro Fili con su propia sonrisa arrogante y el pecho hinchado en orgullo, por alguna razón. Ella en serio no quería que pasaran, serian más problemas de los que sus amigos ya habían ocasionado, pero como decirles que se vayan con esa triste mirada de ambos cuando pensaron que tendrían que irse sin comer. En definitiva no podría hacerles eso.

Aunque sentía que olvidaba algo de vital importancia.

\- Señorita Bolsón ¿Le importaría decirme donde pongo estas? – Fidelia salto cuando se dio cuenta que Fili estaba a su lado, mostrando una enorme espada entre sus manos. – Están recién afiladas, y no quiero que se dañen.

\- Solo Fidelia, por favor. Claro, puedes dármelas y yo me encargo – ella levanto sus brazos para recibir la espada, no pudiendo evitar notar que Fili uso el plural y que seguramente significaría que tenía otras armas que sacar. Espero a que él le diera el objeto para luego confundirse cuando pasaron los segundos sin que él reaccionara, luego de repente aparto sus manos sin entregarle el arma lo que la hiso sentir algo ofendida– No las voy a robar, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

\- Oh no, no temo por eso. Una mujer no debe tocar sin cuidado esta belleza.

Su ceja tembló por un segundo al oír tal comentario machista. ¿Acaso piensa que por ser mujer no puede tener un arma en sus manos? El pináculo de la petulancia.

\- Señor puedo asegurarle que se manejar un arma, como para provocar lo que está sugiriendo. Dudo mucho que su "belleza" pueda lastimarme como usted piensa – o como ella podría lastimar a los indeseados invitados si tuviera su arco a la mano – Pero si tanto teme que algo pase puedo mostrarle el lugar que pensaba guardarla.

Él asintió, feliz de hacerse cargo de su adorada arma por sí mismo.

\- Pero le advierto que la comida se podría acabar antes de que terminemos con todas sus armas – Fidelia sonrió, cuando la espalda de Fili se enderezo agarrando con fuerza su espada y mirándola con nerviosismo. Esto sería divertido – Me refiero, tenemos otros invitados con mucha hambre, y no creo que nuestra comida alcance para todos…

Claro que su comida sobreviviría a cuatro enanos, o al menos parte de su comida debería salvarse, pero él no sabía eso. Aun así su plan funciono a la perfección, porque Fili gruño mientras ponía con toda la delicadeza su espada en sus brazos ya extendidos. Oculto su sonrisa victoriosa, pero no le duro mucho porque después vio como él empezaba a sacar unas cuchillas de sus botas, otras dos de debajo de su saco, una más de su cinturón… y al final perdió la cuenta de cantas armas el sujeto saco de su ropa, o las partes en que estas estaban ocultas. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera esconder tantas armas ahí adentro?

Fili realmente debe amarlas, tanto como para rozar la obsesión.

\- Te las pondré aquí, dulzura, puedes llevarla de una en una o como más fácil te sea. Iré a ver que Kili no haga nada alocado – Fili huyo con esa pobre escusa que no pudo engañarla de sus verdaderos motivos, y desapareció tras la otra habitación antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle su nuevo apodo. Gruño por lo bajo cuando vio todas las armas sobre la mesa que tendría que llevar. Eso le llevaría más de un viaje, viendo lo pesada que ya era la espalda en sus brazos, pero al menos tendría algo con que entretenerse.

Podía estudiar de cerca las armas que los enanos tanto se enorgullecían, y aprender, tal vez, a usar algunas de ellas. Hasta podía mostrarle a Bilbo…

¡Bilbo! Él era lo que se le estaba olvidando, cómo no pensó en su hermano, dueño de la casa, cuando dejo entrar a dos enanos más. Ella sudo al pensar en la larga reprimenda que seguramente obtendría cuando estuvieran solos.

\- ¡Fidelia, ven acá!

O tal vez ahora. Era seguro que Bilbo ya noto la presencia de Fili y Kili y que ella estaría muerta pronto, en sentido figurado claro, pero eso no le ayudaba a sentirme mejor. ¿Alguna de esas armas podría defenderla de su hermano sin lastimarlo? No lo creía.

Al menos podía escapar un rato mientras guardaba las armas.


	7. Chapter 7 Lo que no puedo decir

**Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 _ **~Palabras; entre más profundas de una persona vienen, más sensibles se vuelven~**_

\- Lindo vocabulario. – Agh. Hubiera preferido no haber tenido que oír eso. Ya era lo bastante malo que tuviera a dos enanos en su casa, agarrando su comida y moviendo todo de lugar sin preocuparse por mostrar la cortesía de un buen invitado, como para que ahora uno de ellos también quiera coquetear con su hermana.

\- ¡Callate!

Al menos ella era sensata en no dejar que un hombre la tratara de esa manera, ni cualquiera del sexo masculino, él esperaba en su fuero interno. Fidelia algún día tendría que casarse y formar su propia familia, Bilbo no tenía dudas de eso, pero él quería algo más para su hermana bebé que un gruñón enano falto de modales.

Hiso una mueca al pensar en esa posibilidad, muy pequeña, de un futuro en el que su hermanita pueda ser robada por el enano Dwalin, solo para ser puesta en el papel característico de una esposa y madre. No, se estaba alejando mucho de la realidad, él aun tenia un problema más importante, y en el momento, que tenía que hacerse cargo antes de pensar en cosas como en el posible pretendiente de Fidelia.

\- Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir pero no creo que hayan venido a la casa correcta. No es que no me gusten las visitas, adoro las visitas, tanto como cualquier hobbit, pero prefiero conocerlas antes de que vengan… de visita. – Sonrío afable, más para ocultar su frustración por ser ignorado que por verdadera amabilidad. Aun no podía creer que su comida sea más interés que él que era el dueño. Era indignante que ellos prefieran analizar su almacena como si fueran más expertos en la área culinaria que un hobbit - El asunto es… que yo… Fidelia y yo no conocemos a ninguno de los dos. No los hemos visto nunca. No quise ser grosero, pero… pero debía decir lo que pienso, perdonen.

Ambos enanos dejaron de hablar para ver fijamente al hobbit. Pasaron unos segundos sin moverse antes de que Balin le sonriera indulgente – lo perdonamos, señor.

Bilbo casi asintió, contento de haber encontrado palabras que les llagaran y que pudieran tener una conversación civilizada, cuando su cerebro terminó de registrar la información recibida. No solo estaban evitando escuchar, sino que también lo hicieron ver como el malo del lugar, como si él fuera quien estaba mal aquí y que lo único interesante que podría decir era un disculpa. Y pensar que había caído en la engañosamente inofensiva personalidad de Balin, al abrir la puerta.

Dwalin puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano, apoyando en silencio la pequeña broma al hobbit. Era raro ver ese brillo singular en sus ojos, o la felicidad detrás de ellos. Era maravilloso que su hermano se relajara por un rato. Ellos ya no tenían más razones para quedarse atrapados en el pasado, tenían la oportunidad de componer sus vidas, de volver a recuperar lo que les pertenecía, y de retribuir a los sacrificios de sus compañeros caídos. Ahora había una esperanza que estaba a su alcance y que los motivaban a seguir hacia delante, a conseguir algo por el cual luchar y que podrían entregarle orgullosamente a las futuras generaciones.

Iban a recuperar su hogar, y por mucho que le encantara molestar a los pequeños hobbits, ellos no podían olvidar la verdadera razón por la cual estaban ahí, o más bien, esa casa era un recordatorio de lo que estaba por iniciar y cambiar para la raza de los enanos.

Aunque Dwalin no le importaría desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía en su corta estadía en la Comarca, para fastidiar un poco más a la hembra de la casa, pensó con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Tenemos que sacar esto ¿verdad? – Balin le susurro mostrándole la enorme mesa que de seguro podría albergar a los doce enanos que faltaban.

\- Mn - asintió - Contando la cantidad de sillas, creo que tenemos lo necesario para acomodar a los demás.

Bilbo cerró los ojos, contando repetidas veces hasta diez para calmarse, sin poner mucha atención a la conversación de sus invitados. Tenía que haber una forma de hacerles entender que no podían quedarse, simple y sencillamente. Pero ellos parecían tener aire en la cabeza y piedras por oídos. No parecía haber nada que los convenciera de irse, no por las buenas y sin violencia por lo menos. Se pregunto si todos los enanos eran igual de tercos. Debía de haber otra forma de persuadirlos de irse, una manera en la que ni su hermana ni él pudieran arriesgarse.

Algo que los alejara de su comida.

\- Ah usted debe ser el señor Bolsón. Su hermana nos hablo de usted – todos sus pensamientos se congelaron en ese momento, completamente confundido del nuevo individuo en su campo de visión. - Kili, a su servicio.

Abrió y cerro la boca repetidamente, no saber quien era este sujeto extraño que le hablaba como si se conocieran. ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Kili, haber ayúdanos! – Dwalin se acerco a ellos, puso su brazo en los hombros del enano joven y se lo llevo hasta donde hace un momento estaba discutiendo con Balin sobre cómo arrastrar la mesa grande hasta el comedor.

\- Señor Dwalin – Kili palmeo su espalda en alegre saludo, lo que significaba que era otro conocido del enano gruñón. El joven volteo la cabeza y levanto la mano vagamente en su dirección, para llamar su atención – linda casa, por cierto.

La ceja de Bilbo tembló al ver que ahora eran tres, los enanos en su casa.

\- Y encantadora mujer, su hermana – otro enano más paso a su lado, asustándolo. Se sorprendió de ver a otro más, y esta vez rubio, que lo saludaba mientras se presentaba como si fuera normal esta situación. Bilbo no oyó su nombre, o mejor dicho, no había espacio en su cabeza para memorizarlo.

\- ¿Q-qué?

Ahora eran cuatro. Soltó el aire retenido, sin siquiera saber en qué momento había dejado de respirar. Cuatro, no podía entender como ahora habían más. No dos, ni tres, sino cuatro. ¿En qué momento su casa se convirtió en el lugar donde los enanos podrían entrar y reunirse para hacer fiestas? ¿Cómo es posible que todo se le saliera de control? Miro incrédulo a los nuevos enanos. Ambos eran jóvenes, y por lo menos educados, pero también lo suficientemente adultos como para ocasionar más problemas. Bilbo se revolvió su pelo en la desesperación ¿Quién fue el que decidió que ellos podían estar ahí, importunándolos? ¿Quién les dijo que Fidelia y Bilbo Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado, eran hobbits que podrían visitar a voluntad? Y con qué descaro viene ese rubio a hablar de su hermana como si… como si ella… como si su hermana… ¿Qué no estaba ella en la puerta hace un momento?

Volvió a recordar las palabras del enano, y fue entonces que todo encajo.

\- ¡Fidelia, ven acá!

Bilbo pisoteo hasta la puerta. Esperando encontrarla ahí o en alguna parte cerca. Aunque seria mejor que él no la encontrara, porque no estaba para nada feliz de que ella dejara entrar a dos extraños, fuertes y muy intimidantes enanos más a su casa.

En serio, Fidelia, era mejor que él no la encontrara en ese momento.

\- ¡Fidelia!

Escucho un golpe sordo seguido de un quejido, y unos gruñidos - ¡Ay! ¡Estoy aquí, deja de gritar!

Siguió el sonido de su voz hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Lógico, ella siempre prefería meterse en su cuarto cuando va a ser regañada, o cuando quiere esconderse del posible castigo. O simplemente cuando no quiere ver a nadie.

Bilbo entro sin tocar, ya sabiendo que no importaba si lo hacía o no, ella recibiría un pedazo de su mente al final.

\- Fidelia, se puede saber en qué pensabas al dejar entrar a esos hombres. No puedo creer que tú simplemente te hicieras a un lado y… y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se sorprendió de ver el desastre que era el cuarto de su hermana, con la ropa tirada en el suelo, papeles volando hasta caer al suelo y todos los cajones abiertos. Lo único que parecía haber sobrevivido a lo que parecía ser el resultado de un tornado, eran la cama y el escritorio. ¿Ahora qué? Bilbo se masajeo la frente con cansancio, sabiendo que esto solo significaba otro problema.

Fidelia lo miro con el ceño fruncido, agachada desde abajo de la mesa. Salió gateando mientras se sobaba el doloroso chichón en la cabeza, lindo recuerdo del susto que su hermano le dio con su griterío.

\- Busco mi llave – dijo como si eso fuera de mucha explicación. Ella empezó de nuevo a revolver todo, moviendo cada prenda y mirando en cada rincón, por la llave desaparecida. - Cambie su escondite desde que Lobelia encontró el anterior en su última visita. ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nunca en mi vida vi a alguien ser tirado de los cabellos y echado de una casa, como tú hiciste con ella aquella vez.

Su hermana se detuvo, girando para verlo ofendida - Ella fue quien entro a mi cuarto sin permiso, uso mi llave para abrir mi baúl y robarse el collar que mi padre me heredo. Y aun tuvo el descaro de decirme egoísta por tener tan valiosa joya solo para mi.

Bilbo se quedo en silencio, recordando el altercado. No estuvo presente cuando todo inicio, porque entonces no hubiera permitido que llegara a tales extremos, pero si vio como todos los vecinos consolaban a Lobelia luego de haber sido literalmente botada de la casa. Aun podía vislumbrar su pelo revuelto en todas direcciones, la ropa destrozada y las marcas de rasguños en su cara. Se podía saber con solo mirarla que Lobelia había estado en una pelea, y una que no pudo ganar, pero fue peor cuando ella les dijo a todos entre lloriqueos y quejas que Fidelia era la quien la ataco sin motivación, dejándola ver como la única culpable, tratándola como a una amenaza.

No era secreto para nadie que ambas hobbits se odiaban, y buscaban cualquier momento para pelear cada vez que se veían. Lo injusto era que Bilbo siempre intentaba detener a su hermanita cuando todo se volvía serio pero no había ninguna persona que detuviera a Lobelia, es más habían muchos que apoyaban sus ideales.

Y Fidelia era solo el blanco que todos apuntaban para descargar sus inseguridades.

No importaba que tanto Bilbo intento decirles a todos que Fidelia no lastimaría a otra persona sin razón, quería que supieran que su hermana también tenía su punto de vista, uno muy diferente a los demás pero propio. No quería que la excluyeran solo porque no era igual a los otros, ella no se merecía eso. Pero lo único que él recibía de sus vecinos era intentos de convencerlo de echar a su hermana de la casa, para que se fuera lejos y no volverla a ver. Solo por temor querían que él alejara a la única familia que le quedaba.

\- Bueno, desde entonces es muy raro que ella venga de visita, y si lo hace se asegura de que tu no estés en casa. No tienes que sufrir otra pelea con ella.

Fidelia asintió distraída. Había buscado en todos lados su llave, no podía desaparecer de la nada, y ella se aseguro que nadie más pudiera encontrara. Debe ser un buen escondite el que encontró, porque ni ella puede encontrar el dichoso objeto. ¿Que fue lo que pensó cuando la puso en otro lugar? ¿Qué que lo que hiso? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vio, o utilizo la llave?

Ah claro. Ella corrió hasta su cama, levantando el colchón y buscando el pedazo de tela que uso para envolver el artefacto buscado. Saco la lleva de la tela y se la mostro a su hermano con una sonrisa orgullosa, feliz de poder haberla encontrado.

\- Si, pero aun me molesta que todos crean sus palabras antes que las mías... no, es irritante que ni siquiera quieran escuchar mi lado de la historia.

\- Algún día lo harán. No pueden ignorarte toda la vida.

\- Claro, porque ellos son tan razonables - dijo sarcástica - solo los niños son adorables, hasta que sus padres lo alejan.

Ella fue perdiendo su voz al sentir una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Pensó en los divertidos momentos que paso con los niños, y le entristecía que sus padres los obliguen a mantener la distancia, y luego con lo que paso con Lobelia...

Su hermano tosió, trayéndola de nuevo al presente. - Aun no me has explicado lo de los enanos.

\- ¿Mmm? A ellos. No podía evitarlo, lo siento - Bilbo se cruzo de brazos, viéndola con gravedad y levantando una ceja escéptico - y puede ser que, yo viera... sus ojos.

\- ¿Perdón?

Suspiro sabiendo que esto no le iba a gustar - es posible que haya visto sus ojos.

Miro su postura, tieso como una tabla. No le costo mucho saber a lo que se refería, y como había adivinado, tampoco estaba feliz por ello.

-No... no el síndrome del los ojos y el alma otra vez - se restregó la manos por toda la cara, no queriendo volver a sufrir esta etapa - te dije que dejaras de ver a los ojos si vas a doblegarte después. Aun me duele la herida que me ocasiono uno de tus conejos restados.

\- El pobre estaba asustado, no te mordió apropósito - resoplo al recordar a la pequeña bola de pelos blanca que salvo de unas de las crueles trampas de algún cazador. Lo llevo a la casa y lo cuido hasta que se curara, cuando en ese momento Bilbo quiso acariciarlo... no resulto tan malo como él mismo piensa, solo una pequeña herida que solo duro un día en cicatrizar. - Y es "los ojos son ventanas del alma".

\- ¡Como sea! Esa bestia quiso morderme, y esos enanos quieren comerse toda nuestra comida. No volveré a fiare de tu misericordia.

\- Oh vamos Bilbo. Estoy segura que los pobrecitos no han comido nada... ¿Tu naturaleza hobbit no te dice que debes al menos darles hospedaje hasta que puedan irse seguros?

Volvió a desordenar su pelo. ¡¿Ahora debían hospedarlos?! - No, no - cruzo sus manos en señal negativa - Ellos no pueden quedarse. Me niego.

\- Mamá siempre nos dijo que debemos dar a los demás lo que a nosotros nos sobra y a ellos les falta.

\- No traigas las enseñanzas de mamá - señalo a la puerta atrás suyo, apuntando a donde deberían estar sus invitados ocupados - ellos vinieron de la nada, a decir que aquí se celebra una reunión. ¿Quién no nos dice que ellos no son peligrosos, y que quieren hacernos daño? ¿Puedes decir con confianza que estamos seguros a su alrededor?

\- No. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que se vayan con el estomago vacío y en medio de la noche. Solo son cuatro, Bilbo, podemos hacerlo - suplico. No sabia por qué insistía tanto en el tema, pero algo le decía que debía ayudar a esos hombres. No podía dejarlos desamparados aunque sean los más fuertes e intimidantes de su raza.

Pero aun no seguía siendo suficiente para Bilbo.

\- No se van a quedar. Y no se si esto es solo tu naturaleza hobbit o cualquier otra cosa, pero no me esta gustando como ahora quieres tenerlos en casa. ¿Acaso esto es por algo más personal? ¿Por qué ellos son enanos?

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? - Fidelia frunció el ceño, totalmente incomoda del nuevo rumbo de conversación - no es por lo que estas pensando.

\- ¿Segura? Porque lo que yo veo es que te interesan los invitados, y solo puedo concluir que es por que son enanos.

Fidelia gruño molesta. Dejo la llave en la cama y puso sus manos ahora libres en las caderas. - Bilbo, será mejor que no continúes con lo que ibas a decir. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, aunque yo misma me he sentido excluida de la Comarca. Sabes ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tienes razón, es posible que sienta una similitud con ellos porque son tratados de la misma forma que yo; solo por su apariencia y origen. Son enanos ¡¿Y qué?! No tienen modales y tienen un vocabulario grosero, pues yo soy igual... ¡Más parece que tengo algo de enano en mis venas!

\- ¡Fidelia, basta!

 **toc toc**

\- Ay no... esta conversación la terminaremos después.

\- Bilbo, yo - Pero no pudo terminar, porque él salió trotando por la puerta sin oírla.

Ella suspiro derrotada mientras oía los gritos de su hermano. - ¡No, no recibimos visitas! ¡Todos váyanse, y molesten a otra persona! ¡Ya hay demasiados enanos, en mi comedor a esta hora! ¡Y… y si algún atolondrado a planeado esta broma jaja, solo puedo decir que es una de muy mal gusto!

\- Tonto hermano - Fidelia se sentó en su cama, apretando la llave entre sus manos - aun había mucho que quería decir.

Tanto, que dolía. El dolor de no poder hablarlo claramente con él sobre lo que pasaba, era sofocante. Por eso odiaba pelear con su hermano.

\- Enserio, un tonto.


	8. Chapter 8 Nadie me dijo

**Disclaimer** **: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 ** _~Nadie me dijo...~_**

Ella suspiro cansada luego de terminar la ardua tarea, palmeando sus manos tanto para quitarse el polvo imaginario como para tener algo más que hacer que no sea recordar la casi discusión con su hermano. Veinte minutos, fue el glorioso tiempo que pudo distraer su cabeza, pero ahora que no tenía nada más que hacer, ni las energías para hacer algo más, su mente estaba libre y llena de pensamientos incesantes que la molestaban últimamente.

Para Bilbo tal vez los enanos sean un gran problema, siendo que vinieron sin avisar, sin ninguna dificultad en buscar objetos de la casa que años estaban ocultos y tocarlos sin cuidado ni permiso, como si no supieran el valor que podrían representar para el dueño, sino que además estaban presentándose uno tras de otro, hablando de forma en que les hiciera sentir a los hermanos como si supieran algo que ellos no. Pero aunque ella compartía el nerviosismo que Bilbo al estar ajena de valiosa información, o podía concentrarse en algo que no superaba su problema mayor. Posiblemente haya sido buena idea que interrumpieran la recién conversación, ya que ahora que estaba más tranquila y sensata, no creía prudente confesarle a su hermano su idea de querer mudarse pronto, o sobre la distancia que caminaba lejos de la Comarca cuando salía. Y no porque le preocupe la discusión del tema, menos el escandalo que le seguiría con su partida, pero si le preocupaban las preguntas que su hermano posiblemente le pediría, que ella no estaba segura de poder responder.

\- ¡Deja eso, ese es… es mi vino devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! – la voz de Bilbo chillo con tal estruendo que ella salto asustada, sin esperarlo. En serio fue acertado no decir nada hoy, aunque ella no quería esperar mucho para darle la noticia. Quién sabe, tal vez lo siguiente podría ser un elfo el que invada su espacio y se interpusiera en la ansiada conversación - No, no, no, esa es la silla del abuelo Mungus. Regrésala, devuélvela.

Fidelia volvió a botar otro soplo de aire reunido antes de tirarse en la cama, completamente cansada. Ni siquiera quería pensar en sus ahora estropeadas ropas, resultado de sus veinte minutos de tranquilidad, o de sus adoloridos brazos, que emitían horribles pinchazos cada que los movía. No, no quería ni ver el baúl que estaba actualmente lleno de armas o de los pobres objetos que tuvo que sacar de el y que estaban descansando sobre la cama para que hubiera más espacio para las "bellezas" de Fili.

Aún no podía creer que el enano, o nadie en su sano juicio, se atrevieran a cargar con esas peligrosas cosas, y todavía quererlas como tesoros. No al menos que tuviera poco aprecio por su vestuario o que le gustase tener cicatrices en las manos y brazos, y ni tocar el tema sobre que otras partes del cuerpo expuestas a las endemoniadas pudieran ser afectadas, no lo quería imaginar. Un martillo tan grande que podría medir la mitad de su cara, y tan pesado que le recordaba al jabalí mediano que cazó hace una semana, varias cuchillas que relucían más que los prácticos cuchillos de casa, que con un simple roce ya hacían gotear unas cuantas gotas de sangre de sus dedos, y ni hablar del hacha, el hacha de terror. Todo eso multiplicado por dos cuando aún tenía que nombrar más armas que apenas conocía su uso, pero que estaba segura, eran tan letal como las demás.

¿Su idea? Usar el baúl para guardar las armas en un lugar seguro, y lejos de poder ser usadas dentro de la casa, y ponerlo todo junto cerca de la puerta, así su propietario podría recogerlas al irse. ¿Su error? No considerar las dificultades y sacar primero el viejo y ahora muy pesado baúl. Si, estúpido de su parte.

\- Demonios – chisto su lengua y maldijo cuando rozó la herida de su brazo con la tela de la cama. Realmente eran recién afiladas las condenadas, tal cual y como le advirtió su arrogante dueño – El rubio tendrá que venir a buscarlas él mismo. No volveré a tocarlas.

\- Ey, espera, no eso… ¡Ese es un jarrón valioso! – Fidelia arrugo su nariz al oír a Bilbo gritar demasiado cerca para su serenidad. Al menos ya sabía el nervio que los enanos estaban insistentemente presionando para que su hermano fuera así de... delicado.

\- Mejor me cambio, o no estaré preparada para cuando Bilbo me de la llamada de auxilio. – aunque una pequeña parte de ella quería ver el show divertido de un hobbit siendo asediado por tantos enanos, otra parte, cada vez más notable, se preguntaba si debería usar su hermoso arco para controlar a sus invitados, aunque no sabia si podría ofenderlos de alguna manera si lo hacia. Lo que si sabia era que definitivamente tomarían repercusión si ella escogía escuchar su otra idea que aparecía con cada grito y comentario nada cortes, donde en su cabeza se imaginaba a los enanos siendo guiados hasta la casa de Lobelia Bolsón para hacer su fiesta en su sala. Pero aunque sonreía cada vez que lo pensaba y las ganas seguían ahí a pesar de que desaparecían algunas veces, ella no era tan cruel como para llevarlos a la guarida de la arpía y esperar a ver que resultados, o quien caería primero en una confrontación. No, Fidelia seguía teniendo un corazón blando bajo toda su ruda personalidad, para desgracia de su hermano y ella misma. – Creo que este es perfecto.

Asintió convencida al ver el largo vestido de suave tela canela, mostrado frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero que no tuviera ninguna arruga ni mancha que pudiera ser considerado como detalles vergonzosos para una dama. Incluso se cercioró de que fuera lo suficientemente largo para no mostrar más de lo necesario ni que no sobrepasara el limite de pudor. No fue hasta que termino de analizar sus opciones cuando se miro en el espejo, verse realmente en cuerpo completo.

\- ¿Qué mier...? - Fidelia agrando sus ojos y soltó la prenda de sus manos mientras se tapaba la boca con horror, viendo lo que no había notado hasta ahora, sorprendentemente. - Ay, no, no, no, no - repitió al ver como aún mantenía la ropa que iba a utilizar originalmente para una noche pacifica y directa a la cama. No podía creer que no había notado en todo ese tiempo que seguía usando sus calzones al aire libre, apenas pasando de sus rodillas, y como el corsé que usaba bajo sus vestidos estaba mostrando más de lo que debería, u ocultando menos en realidad. La bata blanca que normalmente usaba en esas noches frías, estaba ahora rodando por sus hombros, pero aunque no lo estuviera, no era adecuado usarlo en presencia de extraños sin algo colorido abajo, siendo que su tela era tan transparente que poco podrían ocultar si ese no fuera el caso. - Oh dios. - Dijo al recordar todas las miradas extrañas de los hombres en su casa, que no dejaban de verla con ese brillo que antes no podía identificar.

No, no, no, no, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada con la cara roja de la vergüenza, no sabiendo si ocultarse en su armario o salir a dispararle a todos los imbéciles que la habían visto y no le habían dicho nada, incluyendo a su estúpido hermano.

¿Cómo no noto que las miradas lujuriosas de Fili y Kili le estaban dando cuando abrió la puerta en tal vestimenta? ¿O la forma en que Dwalin hacia lo posible por ignorarla, intentando ver cualquier otra cosa que no sea ella? ¿O, Balin... que sonreía divertido al verla encima de su hermano, en esa pose tan provocativa para ojos ajenos? Fidelia se agacho, tapando su cara por completo en la completa pena - Oh mierda.

\- Ah, este no es el baño – una voz sonó en la pequeña habitación, viajando hasta los sonrojados oídos de la pobre mujer en el suelo. El enano se rasco despreocupado por volver a equivocarse de lugar antes de ver la figura congelada de una hobbit. - Eh, hola, em, no quise interrumpir, estoy algo perdido y... Soy Bofur, a su servi...

\- Largo.

\- ¿Eh? - él frunció el ceño cuando a la mujer que se levantaba con lentitud, aun algo encorvada, y mostrándole su ropa interior, lo que le hiso aún más sorprendido. - No quise molestar a la dama, yo... ¡Ah! - Bofur salto a un lado justo antes de que una cosa veloz pasara volando, clavándose en la pared a centímetros de donde estaba parado. Él miro de cerca para ver que la cosa era un larga, y muy filosa flecha, tan bien clavada que apenas y pudo ver el brillo de la punta. Trago con nerviosismo, creyendo haber encontrado a una mujer loca o el haber hecho algo tan malo como para enfurecer mucho a la hobbit, lo que si sabia era que no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo.

\- Claro, em, ya me voy. Soy Bofur, por cierto, a su servicio.

\- Fuera de mi cuarto, ahora - la mujer levanto otra flecha entre sus manos, acomodándola y fijándola al objetivo de enfrente con decisión - ¡Y deja de ver, fisgón libidinoso!

Bofur parpadeo, no darse cuenta que no había dejado de ver la figura semidesnuda antes de sudar cuando otro borrón se acerco, esta vez en dirección a sus partes intimas. Era evidente que la mujer apuntaba a un punto delicado al ver que el hombre era experto en evadir las flechas, y si la primera vez fue suerte, bueno... mala suerte.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Él salió rápido del cuarto, con la cara roja, justo en el momento en que la flecha se clavo en la puerta.

Tal vez ella debería presentarles a Lobelia al fin de cuentas, no era muy tarde para escuchar a su lado más malvado.


	9. Chapter 9 Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia

**Disclaimer: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

\- Claro, em, ya me voy. Soy Bofur, por cierto, a su servicio.

\- Fuera de mi cuarto, ahora - la mujer levanto otra flecha entre sus manos, acomodándola y fijándola al objetivo de enfrente con decisión - ¡Y deja de ver, fisgón libidinoso!

Bofur parpadeo, no darse cuenta que no había dejado de ver la figura semidesnuda antes de sudar cuando otro borrón se acerco, esta vez en dirección a sus partes intimas. Era evidente que la mujer apuntaba a un punto delicado al ver que el hombre era experto en evadir las flechas, y si la primera vez fue suerte, bueno... mala suerte.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Él salió rápido del cuarto, con la cara roja, justo en el momento en que la flecha se clavo en la puerta.

Tal vez ella debería presentarles a Lobelia al fin de cuentas, no era muy tarde para escuchar a su más malvado.

000000000000000000000000000

 **~Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia... ¿Y la hermana?~**

Fidelia tarareó, mientras con el ritmo intentaba meter el vestido sobre su cintura. Por supuesto, todo sería más fácil si no tuviera que aguantar la respiración para lograrlo, o apretar su estomago hasta que ya no pudiera sentirlo solo porque la tela no quería subir unos centímetros más, dejándola en el limbo de estar medio vestido y casi desnuda. Tal vez debería comer menos pasteles, una cortesía de Bilbo muy difícil de rechazar, o hacer más caminatas para ver si podía quitar unos kilos que ahora le estaban molestando en su propósito, aunque a su hermano no le gustase la idea de que ella pasara tanto tiempo en el bosque. Todo sea para completar la simple tarea de encajar en el mismo espacio que el estúpido vestido, en una misma dimensión a pesar de que la lógica no aceptara el concepto. O simplemente solo debería buscarse a otro hermano, uno que no le diera vestidos como regalos.

Ella empezó a brincar, solo para ver si así podía lograr deslizar la tela sobre su piel, no le importaba si solo era un poco, siempre y cuando pudiera completar la tarea de verse en el. Al menso aún tenía paciencia, y el suficiente raciocinio de no terminar rompiendo el vestido con sus propias manos, cosa que lastimaría a su hermano y por eso era mejor no hacerlo. En serio, ¿qué tipo de nueva arma asesina era esto? Que con un solo roce lograba que tuviera pensamientos homicidas. Recordaba a todas las mujeres que tenían que usar ese tipo de ropas para poder alcanzar las expectativas de la sociedad, y como no se quejaban a pesar de que deben de sufrir para verse bien, tal vez no les importaban el dolor, solo mejorar su imagen y estatus para conseguir la mejor propuesta de matrimonio.

Y luego estaba ella, la hobbit que no le gustaba ponerse una ropa de tortura por más que el resto del mundo le apuntara con el dedo en la critica, la mujer que solo tenía un ejemplar entre todas sus telas humildes, y que no le gustaba usarlo incluso por un hombre.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Ella ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba. Oh si, sudar en el esfuerzo de encajar el estúpido vestido alrededor de su cuerpo, que por cierto, las mujeres tampoco debían transpirar, sin importar el motivo... en definitiva una tonta, estúpida creencia más.

Era curioso el como hasta ahora había logrado ignorar la cosa verde, de bordados florales, dejándolo estratégicamente en lo más profundo de su armario para no tener que recordar que lo tenia. Muchas veces le mintió a Bilbo con tantas escusas, solo para no tenerlo preguntando sobre la razón por la cual nunca la había visto usarlo, y muchas de ellas eran tan patéticas que ella se sorprendía que su hermano se las creyera, y es que siempre lograba crear el mejor momento para inutilizar el vestido, o al menos más de lo que ya era. ¿Cómo rayos iba a cazar con una tela tan gruesa y apretada, o correr para no tener que escuchar las burlas de otras mujeres sin tropezar con la larga falda? ¿Cómo demonios iba a ir al bosque y evitar ensuciar el vestido? Porque a su hermano le daría un ataque si viera una sola mancha en algo tan impecable, según él.

Que orgulloso estaría ahora su hermano al verla finalmente usarlo, y por voluntad propia además.

¿No debería estar haciendo algo más...? Ah claro, vestido estúpido. A pesar de que el condenado no quisiera cooperar.

Su hermano iba a estar muy triste cuando supiera lo inutil que su regalo había resultado, incluso cuando el tiempo debió de hacer parte de su trabajo, y su tardanza seguro sería un motivo de regaño... y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba creyendo que fue una mala idea el querer usarlo con los enanos, sobre todo cuando ellos no eran muy conocidos por ser delicados y sutiles. Ahora estaba viendo el error en sus planes.

Sin contar con que su hermano iba a crearse toda una historia rara en su cabeza por la razón de que ella se vistiera así, ahora, por ellos.

Si, Fidelia iba a recibir el sermón de su vida si él lo descubría.

 **toc toc**

 **-** ¿Fidelia, estas ahí? - ella dejó de saltar, esta vez para quitarse el molesto vestido ante de que algo malo sucediese, cuando escuchó la único voz que no quería oír. Se congelo frente a su puerta, agradeciendo que estaba cerrada y que su hermano no estaría viendo su desastre. - Deberías de estar aquí, ya que hace tiempo que no te veo y no hay otro lado de la casa donde puedas estar... al menos que hayas huido, lo que también es posible, pero sé que tu no harías algo así.

Una risa nerviosa se escuchó, siendo amortiguado por la madera, pero ella estaba más ocupada en quitarse el vestido. Saltó desesperadamente varias veces, gruñendo cuando la tela había quedado atorada en sus cadera. ¿Y por qué precisamente su hermano decidía mencionar ese tema ahora? Ella ni siquiera había tenido una verdadera conversación sobre sus planes de mudarse, y él ya estaba afirmando su estadía permanente. - Y estaba pensando que si tu motivo para quedarte oculta es por... ellos, no debes de exigirte a enfrentarlos. Sé que esto es importante para ti, que seguramente ves esto como una oportunidad de conocerlos, pero tal vez no sea una buena idea. Ya vez, para mi eres una hobbit, sin importar lo que otros puedan decir, y en esta casa siempre tendrás un lugar, así que... ¿Puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad? ¿Por mi?

Fidelia dejó de luchar con su ropa, pensando un momento en que decir para responder a las palabras de su hermano. ¿Estaría bien el decirle como se sentía, o solo debía seguir callada y esperar a otro momento para hablar? Ciertamente que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por esta oportunidad, y la puerta entre los dos podía ser la mejor base para que su voz pueda ser escuchada, irónicamente, siendo que esta era la primera vez que Bilbo tocaba el tema sin que ella tuviera que hacer nada.

\- ¿Fidelia ...?

\- Si, si... ¿Podemos tener esta conversación en otro momento? Estoy algo ocupada aquí. - sin mencionar que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su hermano no se enterara de que ella había estado a punto de cometer el error de estrenar el caro regalo, y claro que sería castigada si eso pasara. Por suerte vio sus pobres beneficios no muy tarde. Suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que iba a perder la irremplazable momento de decir lo que pensaba, aunque fuera solo un poco. Lo iba a desperdiciar. - Yo... quiero decir, yo... Quisiera conocerlo.

Juró a la debilidad de su voz, maldiciendo que no saliera con la misma fuerza que sonaba en su mente. ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo decirlo?

Ella rodó por el suelo en su lucha, y pateó la masa verde lejos de sus piernas cuando finalmente estuvieron libres. Por supuesto, ese era el lujo de la privacidad de su habitación, una que el tal Bofur no entendió... ¿Por qué tuvo que recodar eso?

A Fidelia le parecía extraño no oír respuesta de su hermano, sobre todo porque él sería la persona más ansiosa de terminar cualquier conversación para poder regresar a vigilar a los visitantes indeseados, pero ella sabía que él solo estaba reflexionando sobre sus palabras, ya que ambos estaban conscientes del profundo significado detrás de ellos.

\- Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho. No quiero que te arrepientas luego de tus decisiones.

Si, era lógico, pensó ella con derrota, era evidente que Bilbo iba a molestarse, incluso cuando él entendía sus decisiones, y algunas veces los apoyaba, no podía pensar de la misma manera que ella. No esta vez, al menos, no en este caso.

\- Por cierto, también vine a dejarte algo de comida, ya que no tenemos más en la despensa, y necesitamos obtener todas las energías que podamos conseguir. Dejare la bandeja aquí, no dejes que se desperdicie. - ella no lo podía ver, pero Bilbo casi dejaba caer el plato cuando buscaba desesperado un lugar en donde colocarlo. Fue unos minutos, y él sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su querida hermana analizara sus palabras.

\- Espera qué...

O lo descubriera ahora.

Bilbo Bolsón nunca corrió tan rápido en su vida como lo hiso en ese preciso momento, decidiendo que era mejor dejar la comida lo más cerca de Fidelia y así lograr obtener alguna distracción por si a ella se le ocurría perseguirlo enfurecida. Tal vez que le haya dejado sus pasteles favoritos sea suficiente para calmarla, y que no provocara otro problema.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

0000000000000000000000000

No, no, no y no. Ella no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, no iba a dejar que extraños, que ni siquiera eran invitados, debe aclarar, se acabaran con toda la comida que cuidadosamente habían recolectado ella y su hermano, incluso si eran hombres con un gran apetito, no podía creer que se hubieran terminado todo en el almacén. Ya no importaba que fueran enanos, y que fueran los que pudieran darles las respuestas que su curiosidad tan decididamente quería persistir.

No parecían malos hombres, eso lo podía ver, y además no hubiera dejado entrar a ese par si lo parecieran, pero una cosa era ser buenos chicos y otra muy distinta era que se metieran con su comida. Si fuera solo una porción, claro no le importaría, al final, era parte de lo que usaban para los invitados. ¿La mitad...? No, para empezar cómo es que ellos pudieron comerse todo eso. Ahí dentro había una cantidad más que suficiente como para satisfacer al menos a veinte hobbit, y ellos eran conocidos por comer mucho.

Más que furiosa, ella estaba sorprendida, o eso era lo que pensaba antes de encontrarse con ese espectáculo.

\- El cubierto arruinó. Moler botellas, quemar corchos.

No, ahora Fidelia estaba completamente perdida aquí. - tiza vasos y rompe ollas… ¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia! – Un montón de enanos, que repasaban su expectativa inicial, saltaron en un gran grito.

\- En el mesón, grasa botar, los cachos sobre la alfombra, - Platos, tazas y un montón de otros utensilios que no podía imaginar que estuviera lejos de su lugar, estaban volando de un lado a otro sin el menor cuidado. Por suerte los enanos tenían unos muy buenos reflejos, porque hasta ahora no había oído el ruido del rompimiento, o los chillidos de terror de su hermano, siendo poseídos por la angustia si perdía alguna reliquia familiar. Era aún más impresionante que todo se moviera al son de la canción, sobre todo cuando ella estaba casi segura de que ellos estaban improvisando. Sería raro que hubieran compuesto una canción para esta ocasión... genial, ahora ella también estaba rimando - Alce y Lubriche hay que derramar…

Y por si fuera poco, uno de los enanos que ella dejó entrar, se había encaramado en las paredes como araña y empezó a tirar otro plato más por el aire, como un maldito juego de dificultades. Al menos su hermano, Fili si recordaba bien, lo pudo atrapar antes de que tocara el suelo, para alivio de sus nervios.

Él muy arrogante aún así tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que tenía un observador a sus sorprendentes movimientos.

\- ¡Vino en puerta salpicar!

Fidelia se tensó al darse cuenta de las oscuras intenciones dentro de la canción, a pesar de que se las arreglaron en no crear tantos desastres como seguramente quisieran. Lo fueron las sonrisas socarronas de los jóvenes hermanos, quienes ahora estaban compartiendo un brillo escalofriante, al notar su mirada. Ni siquiera sus vecinos lograban ponerle la piel de gallina, y ellos le habían dado todo tipo de miradas como para tener pesadillas... las cuales tenía, y por eso no era un buen ejemplo.

\- Vierte todo en un gran tazón, usa un palo para moler, - ella no debería apartar la mirada de su nuevo par molesto, ciertamente era algo que debería saber, pero una montaña de platos amontonados caminando frente a ella era mucho más llamativo como para prestar atención a Fili y Kili, y lo que sea que ellos pudieran tramar. ¡¿Acaso se volvieron locos?! No fue sino después que ella notó las temblorosas piernas bajo la pila, que a pasitos lograban transportar los platos... ¡Están dementes!¡¿Cómo se les ocurre poner tantos objetos rompibles en un mismo lugar?! Fidelia ya podía ver el primer plato caer, y terminar tumbando todos los demás. Para empezar, ¿de donde sacaron todo eso? - y si un entero al final quedó… va rodando al comedor.

\- Debería de cerrar la boca, señorita Bolsón, o un insecto se le puede meter en ella. - no tuvo tiempo de fruncir el ceño cuando una callosa mano estaba tocando su barbilla, levantándola hasta que sus labios quedaran presionados. Ella dio dos pasos atrás, sorprendida de ver a Fili demasiado cerca de su cara para su gusto. - ¿Qué? ¿No quieres cantar con nosotros?

¿...Cantar con nosotros? Ella se repitió interiormente. ¿Cantar... con... nosotros? - ¡Por-por supuesto que no, tu...!

\- ¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!

Ella saltó de nuevo, olvidando lo que iba a decir, pero no ignorando las sonrisas cómplices que sus acompañantes tenían, sobre todo cuando habían quedado los tres solos en el pasillo. Eso definitivamente no podía pasarlo por alto.

\- Oh vaya, parece que terminaron sin nosotros, Kili.

\- Si, ¿deberíamos volver a empezar la canción? Esta vez con la señorita Fidelia como protagonista... - claro, y ella podría también bailar sobre piedras llameantes, mientras recitaba todas las reglas que Bilbo le impuso todos esos años, pensó sarcástica, y como sucedió a las lecciones de modales, ella le daría una patada antes de que eso pasara. Pero ninguno de los enanos parecían querer escuchar su opinión, preguntarle primero, antes de estar haciendo planes que la involucraran. ¿Y qué rayos era una Analcima? Pensó al oírlos. ¿Y por qué querían darle uno?

Por algún motivo se sentía ofendida de escuchar decírselo. Como si ella necesitara "analcima", o lo que eso fuera.

\- ¿Fidelia, qué crees que haces?

\- ¿Qué?

Bilbo apareció a su lado, levantando sus manos de manera muy extraña, mientras le daba una de esas miradas cuidadosas que tanto le molestaban. - Fidelia baja eso ahora.

Ella no entendía a lo que se refería, pero le bastó seguir su mirada, que descansaba en el jarrón que curiosamente estaba en su mano, por algún motivo. Se pregunto desde cuándo estaba sosteniéndolo, y por qué lo estaba haciendo, siendo que ella no recordaba mover su mano en ningún momento.

\- Baja eso, Fidelia.

Hubo unos destellos tras sus ojos, y estaba bastante segura de que iba a perder la visión si el vórtice de luces borrosos era algún indicativo. Un segundo después ella miró a los hermanos, que ahora la veían con preocupación, aunque no dejó de notar las estúpidas sonrisas que nunca abandonaron sus rostros, y ella estaba casi segura de que ellos estaban más interesados en provocar su vena caliente que en darle su preciada paz.

Podía recordar la ultima vez que le sucedió eso, que en una perdida de sentidos ocasiono tantos accidentes hostiles. Tal vez que los demás hobbit se alejaran de ella no era tan extraño como parecía, sobre todo porque la llegada de las pesadillas, y las noches en desvelo, le habían convertido en alguien menos soportable de lo usual.

\- Fidelia, por ultima vez, no rompas el jarrón de la abuela contra el suelo. Por fav...

 **toc toc**

Y con eso se perdió. Ella volteo a ver a su hermano con la visión roja, o quizás era su cara la que estaba calentándose con la furia, y eso era muy peligroso. - primero, no andes reclamando a la persona equivocada... ¡Ellos lanzaron el doble de las reliquias que yo en mi vida e tocado!

Ya no se escuchaban las risas, algo que ella no había notado, y todo el mundo dejó de bromear cuando un aura amenazadora se sintió por toda la casa. Bilbo era el más asustado, porque sabía a la perfección lo que eso significaba; Fidelia había sido alterada más que suficiente. - ¡Y no quiero romper el estúpido jarrón contra el suelo...!

Ella trotó hasta la puerta antes de cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, antes de que pudieran entender. - ¡Se lo quiero romper en la cabeza al idiota que también se quiere unir a la diversión, joder!

* * *

 **Hey el primer Follows :). Espero disfruten el capitulo, estoy creando una Fidelia cada vez más testaruda (cara de horror). No estaba en mis planes, pero creo que es la mejor descripción para la personalidad de este OC. Espero que termine siendo un buen OC, tengo mis esperanzas, y por eso no deben desanimarse de terminar leyendo a alguien desagradable, espero... XD.**

 **Perdón por la pobreza de este final, mi propia falta de sueño está sedando mi imaginación. En eso puedo simpatizar con Fidelia, y me hace más fácil escribir esta escena, quien lo diría. Vaya ironía.**


	10. Chapter 10 Proyectos y protección

**Disclaimer: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 **toc toc**

Y con eso se perdió. Ella volteo a ver a su hermano con la visión roja, o quizás era su cara la que estaba calentándose con la furia, y eso era muy peligroso. - primero, no andes reclamando a la persona equivocada... ¡Ellos lanzaron el doble de las reliquias que yo en mi vida e tocado!

Ya no se escuchaban las risas, algo que ella no había notado, y todo el mundo dejó de bromear cuando un aura amenazadora se sintió por toda la casa. Bilbo era el más asustado, porque sabía a la perfección lo que eso significaba; Fidelia había sido alterada más que suficiente. - ¡Y no quiero romper el estúpido jarrón contra el suelo...!

Ella trotó hasta la puerta antes de cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, antes de que pudieran entender. - ¡Se lo quiero romper en la cabeza al idiota que también se quiere unir a la diversión, joder!

0000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **~Hermanos para proyectos suicidas, y hermanas sobreprotectoras~**_

Fidelia marchó hasta la puerta, pisando fuerte por cada pensamiento vengativo que se le pudiera ocurrir. Tenía un deseo tan oscuro, y destructivo, que pedía por algo de normalidad, no solo hoy, sino todos los días que le quedasen de vida. Quería volver a sentir el control, que a pesar de no ser parte de su vida diaria, si que era esencial para su cordura, y ahora mismo no podía hacer más que ver como el orden se distorsionaba. Todo su control se escapaba de entre sus dedos.

Su vida ya era mala antes de que ellos llegaran, no necesitaba que unos desconocidos de quién sabe donde, o por qué extraño motivo estuvieran allí, vinieran a estropearla aún más. Su equilibrio estaba ya fuera de balance. Quería irse, mudarse, ahora mucho más que antes, y olvidar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su vida... incluyendo a Bilbo.

¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así? Esas emociones insanas no solían ser tan fuertes, y nunca habían apuntado a la persona más importante en su vida, su hermano, hasta ahora. Él era el único que podría hacerle sentir querida en este mundo, y la razón por la cual se había vuelto la chica en la que era, pero aún con todos sus defectos y decaídas de actitud, jamás pensó que su hermano fuera el objetivo directo. No podía estropear también su motivo de vivir.

Estaba cerca, ya solo le faltaba unos cuantos metros antes de agarrar la manija de la puerta, girarla, y gritarle al visitante inoportuno que estuviera del otro lado para que se fuera. Iba a escupirle todo lo desagradable que llevaba guardado en su cabeza, e iba a darle todo el repertorio de palabrotas que conocía, solo porque de alguna forma tenía que desahogarse, y no le importaba si un enano molesto esperaba del otro lado, o un hobbit que buscaba material para nuevos rumores, todos ellos iban a ser victimas de su ira. Bien podría ser otro magnifico mago trayendo a los elfos a su casa para quien sabe qué, solo porque quería, y ella igualmente iba a no tener compasión, ya no. Estaba literalmente viendo rojo, y las ganas de quemar todo, envolviéndolo en sangre, estaban creciendo de manera anormal.

En serio, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Ella tomo una bocanada de aire, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su visión estaba empezando a desenfocarse. No podía sucederle esto de nuevo, pensó con angustia, no otra vez, no ahora.

Fidelia tuvo que obligar a sus pies a detenerse, usando la pared más cercana como soporte antes de tropezar contra el suelo. Dolía mucho, más que cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, o cuando esa neblina pesaba sobre sus ojos. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, haciendo que lo escuchara en sus oídos como un tambor, y su visión se estaba viendo afectada por la niebla difusa. No, ¿Qué era esto? No era normal.

\- ¡Fidelia!

La voz de su hermano tampoco estaba ayudando a su dolor, haciéndole sentir más estresada que calmada, como usualmente le hacía sentir. Otras personas se estaban acercando, hablando, pero ella no podía entender lo que decían. Apenas podía ver a su hermano, pero hasta eso se estaba perdiendo en una imagen borrosa imparable.

¿Qué decían...? ¿Qué querían?

\- Ella está por desmayarse. - una voz... ¿De quién? se preguntó temerosa de no saber lo que le sucedía, y no fue hasta que sintió los brazos de alguien levantándola, que se dio cuenta de lo débiles que sentía sus piernas. Ni siquiera podía quejarse, pero ella ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, no podía hacer más que aferrarse a su salvador.

\- ¿La señor... al...na... nfermedad?

Bilbo empezó a decir algo... Fidelia quería saber, lo que estaba pasando. No sabía que sus síntomas fueran tan graves como para ocasionarle ese estado miserable, y parte de ella estaba temiendo que se volviera peor.

Todo se volvió silencioso, o tal vez ella perdió la consciencia, pero la paz era tan magnifica que no podía negarse a disfrutarla. Suspiró de anhelo a esa calma, a la falta de dolor e intentaba recordar la última vez en que se sintió tan bien, tan ligera. ¿Cómo era sentirse dormir sin temor a despertar en un sobresalto? ¿Qué era soñar con lo más bello del mundo, y tener un descanso completo? Y ella se preguntó, en lo más profundo de su consciencia que aún quedaba activa, si no estaría muerta ahora. Esa era la única manera en que podría entender esa paz que la rodeaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pero el chillido de Bilbo le hacía imposible abandonarse a su mundo de ensueño.

Ella frunció el ceño, interiormente gruñendo al oír los gritos de su hermano. ¿Qué no sabía que esta podría ser su única oportunidad de dormir bien? ¿No estaba él enterado que ella estaba pasando por un disfrute completo? Al parecer no, la voz chillona de su hermano entrando en su zona de confort se lo decía.

\- Calma, solo la atonte un poco. Tenía que tranquilizarla.

\- ¡¿Querías desmayarla?!

Fidelia volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte cuando sintió la primera punzada martilleando en su cráneo. _¡Cállate Bilbo!_

\- Tenía que hacerlo o ella iba a hacer algo contraproducente. Sé que no estaba en todos sus sentidos, y necesitaba que alguien la detuviera, ¿cierto? - La voz de Gandalf se escuchó mejor, pero su tono inteligente solo le estaba molestando más. ¿Qué mierdas era eso de que él quería desmayarla? - De todas maneras, aunque usé poca magia, es impresionante que se haya mantenido consciente por tanto tiempo. La señorita Fidelia es bastante fuerte de mente, por lo que veo.

\- Fidelia es la chica más fuerte que conozco. - _Oh Bilbo, tu...-_ Es-espera, ¡¿Qué haces con mi hermana?!

 _¡Eres escandaloso!_

\- Solo la voy a poner en un lugar para recostarla.

 **¡Toc! ¡Toc!**

Fidelia escuchó el sonido lejano, murmurando para sí mientras pensaba en el por qué ese golpeteo le enfurecía tanto. Quizás era porque cada vez sonaba más fuerte, insistente porque alguien le abriera. ¿Y por qué nadie abría esa maldita puerta de una vez? Aún le molestaba, y todavía quería dejarle un morado en el ojo al causante, o romperle los dedos para que no volviera a tocar de nuevo en todo caso, sea quien sea, pero también se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo tonta que es al querer hacerle frente a un posible especialista en batalla, de ser un enano, o el casi descuido de meter a ella y su hermano en problemas al pelear con algún vecino, que por muy metiches e irritantes que fuera, no era justificable el deseo de matarlos. Ni siquiera era sano el buscar formas de matar, y su joven mente de hobbit se estaba arrancando los pelos en la tontería del pensamiento.

\- Gandalf.

Ella dejó de pensar mientras escuchaba la voz ronca. Definitivamente no era un hobbit, al menos eso era un alivio. Tenían ya muchos enanos, y podrían aparecer más extraños de otras razas, pero un hobbit de la Comarca sería el fin de la vida pacifica cotidiana que los hermanos tenían.

\- Tu dijiste que la casa era fácil de hallar.

Oh como le hubiera gustado ver la cara del mago ahora, que por primera vez en la noche era él quien recibía ese tono mordaz, o los comentarios descorteces de enanos diabolicos.

\- Me extravié, dos veces. No lo hubiera encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta. – terminó de decir, mientras el sonido de la ropa moviéndose se escuchaba en la habitación.

\- Si. – la voz de Gandalf resonó poco tiempo después, con tanta pereza que era sorprendente que nadie hubiera notado su poco interés en el tema. Quizás si lo hicieron, pero tampoco les importaba lo suficiente como para mencionarlo.

A Fidelia no le sería tan sencillo olvidar lo que el mago hiso con ella, y cuando ya no tuviera esa pesadez en todo su cuerpo iría a reclamarle su atrevimiento. A pesar de que ayudo a desaparecer esos feos pensamientos de antes, no podía creer que ni siquiera le hubiera avisado antes de... espera, ¿Acaso él acaba de decir marca?

\- ¿Marca? No hay marcas en esa puerta. Yo la pinte hace una semana. – Bilbo chilló luego de escuchar su conversación, con pensamientos resonando al mismo tiempo que los de ella.

La puerta se cerró, con un pequeño chasquido que apenas pudo captar. – Sí, hay una marca. Yo mismo la dibuje.

 _¡Qué descaro!_ Pero bueno, qué pensaba él que era su casa. ¿Un asilo para enanos desamparados? ¡Apenas podían caber Bilbo y ella cómodamente!

\- Bilbo Bolsón, permíteme presentarte al líder de la compañía. – el mago exclamo en toque solemne, notándose mucho su esfuerzo por hacer una presentación ideal. Como si ellos simplemente fueran a olvidar lo que él acababa de confesar, se dijo con sarcasmo. – Thorin, Escudo de Roble.

\- Así que… este es el hobbit. – el "líder" respondió con toda la petulancia que su voz pudo reunir. Fidelia quería darle un puñetazo, mucho más que antes, y por motivos diferentes. Normalmente no golpeaba a los desconocidos, y era extraño que fuera su hermano la causa de que por primera vez quisiese hacerlo, pero si estos hombres quisieran hacerle algo a él, ella personalmente iba golpearlos. Enanos o no, líder o quien sea, mago o anciano amigo de su madre, ella iba a enseñarles algo de respeto en esas cabezas engreídas vacías de cortesías.

\- Señor Bolsón, ¿tiene experiencia en combate?

\- ¿Disculpe? – ambos hermanos dijeron, aunque ella no estaba tan segura de haberlo expresado más allá de su torpe lengua. No entendía este rumbo de la conversación, sobre todo porque debía de ser evidente que un hobbit no era bueno en nada relacionado con las luchas, quizás cazando, tal vez discutiendo, pero nunca en el campo de batalla, y no por falta de habilidades.

\- ¿Hacha o espada? – pasos resonaron contra la madera, al compas de su voz. - ¿Qué arma prefiere usted?

\- Pues, tengo mucha experiencia en ajedrez. – Fidelia tuvo que abrir los ojos, con gran dificultad, solo para ver a su hermano con ojos desconcertados. Entrecerró la mirada, pensando en que mundo el sentido común podía relacionar un juego de ingenio como respuesta a una pregunta directa como esa. Podía haber dicho algo menos tonto, o ignorar su pregunta para evitarse la humillación que el dichoso "Thorin" quería hacerle pasar, con éxito, pues poco después algunos compartieron sonrisas burlonas entre ellos. _Idiotas..._ \- modestia aparte, pero… todavía no entiendo… ¿por qué lo está preguntando?

\- Lo que imagine. – dijo mordaz el hombre. – Parece más un tendero que un saqueador. – terminó junto a las risas de los demás huéspedes.

Oh no, él no dijo eso. Fidelia apoyó con dificultad sus codos como base mientras buscaba al idiota que iba a castigar después. Nadie se metía con su hermano, ni lastimándolo o insultándolo. Bien podía ir a ver el diente faltante de Gordon, el Gordo, como ejemplo, que se había atrevido a humillar a Bilbo mientras ella no estaba presente para detenerlo, pero si para darle su merecido al descubrir que había lastimado a su hermano. No, incluso aunque fuera a ver la estúpida sonrisa pervertida con un hoyo en ella, iba enseñarle de todas formas una lección, a él y todos los que invadieron su casa como moscas.

\- ¿Quien es ella?

La que va a romperte la nariz si no apagas esa actitud, pensó mientras le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Debía de admitir, aún así, que el hombre de quien juraba vengarse era increíblemente alto, aún para los enanos, y era bastante ancho de hombros, lo que le daba un marco más fuerte y grande, y ella tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder fulminarlo con la mirada, tanto por la diferencia de estaturas como por su posición desventajosa, en la cual se encontraba. Era mujer, y una hobbit que estaba casi postrada en el sofá; nada majestuoso o impresionante como para dejar una emoción intimidante. Mierda, ¿También tenía que ser hermoso el sujeto?

\- Es la hermana del hobbit. - Dwalin le palmeó el hombro a su líder, sonriendo con descaro a su situación desfavorable. Él le susurro algo al oído a su compañero, que aún tenía que quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella se molestó más, insegura de lo que sea que estos dos estaban haciendo. No sabía por qué el tal Thorin estaba viéndola tanto, o lo que el idiota calvo le estaba diciendo, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de ella, porque no estarían viéndola como una broma si no fuera así. Todos alrededor mantuvieron el silencio, viendo, esperando a que Thorin dijera o hiciera algo, tan ansiosos como ella estaba. Y él no les hiso esperar. - Parece enferma.

¿Eh...? ¡¿Pero que demonios?!

Dwalin, Bofur, los hermanos salvajes y otros más, se rieron a carcajadas sus palabras, como si hubiera dicho algo interesante, y estaban chocando las manos como niños en una travesura divertida. El líder solo le regaló una mirada más antes de darle la espalda, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No parecía que ese imbécil supiera lo inadecuado que era decir ese tipo de cosas a una dama, incluso en la indiscreción, ni hablar de hacerlo de forma directa frente a una multitud, y ella iba a encargarse de que nunca olvidara eso. Fidelia iba a golpearlo, ahora mucho más que antes, esta vez por su propio orgullo y prestigio. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué los enanos tenían que ser tan complicados en la vida real? Eran más fácil de entender en los libros de textos, que solo hablaban de sus características en general, nada como la experiencia de vivir un encuentro real.

Si Fidelia hubiera sabido lo difíciles que ellos eran, no hubiera deseado conocerlos en persona.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, haciendo que dejara de seguir a Thorin con el odio puro de su mirada. - Lamento en su nombre eso. Thorin es...

\- ¿Un idiota?

Balin le dio una sonrisa, para nada ofendido por el insulto a su líder. - Mi rey puede ser antisocial, y no sabe tratar a las mujeres, me temo, pero le aseguro que es un buen hombre.

Ella chasqueó su lengua, no estando tan de acuerdo con su pensamiento. Si fuera así, sus amiguitos no estarían celebrando como un montón de bastardos insensibles. - ¿También dirá eso de los demás?

Balin dio un suspiro, alejándose de ella con los hombros caídos que nada le convenía a su imagen de abuelo. No sabía por qué, pero Fidelia se sintió incomoda al pensar en que le había molestado al sobrepasar sus límites, a pesar de que decía la verdad. Segundos después, cuando ella creyó que debía disculparse, Balin le dio una sonrisa traviesa, mirándola con la misma diversión que le mostro en su encuentro, no hace mucho.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo. Ellos, cada uno, son idiotas a su manera.

Y con eso, él se fue entonces, dejándola con la sorpresa, y una sonrisa divertida que no sabía que podría tener por culpa de uno de ellos. Casi podía simpatizar con el enano mayor, si no fuera parte del grupo que hicieron pedazos su poca normalidad. No lo culpaba por eso, por supuesto, y tampoco a los enanos por hacerle pasar un mal rato, ya que parece ser más una costumbre en su personalidad que una intención verdadera por ofender, pero el tan solo hecho de estar en el momento y lugar indicado, y revolver todo lo que conocía, y quitarle esa seguridad y control que sentía, era suficiente como para verlos como destructores. Bueno, vio lo positivo, al menos ya sabía quien era su enano presente favorito.

Fue solo, cuando ya todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa, que repasó en lo que él había dicho. Un raro pensamiento, que no podía entender, estaba dándole un dolor de cabeza, mientras intentaba averiguar la razón de ello. No estaba segura de lo que era, o si debería de darle la misma importancia que al resto de sus problemas, pero algo debía de ser importante, sino, no estría molestándola tanto. ¿Qué sería?

Ella miro al grupo reunido en la otra habitación, y como festejaban por estar juntos de nuevo. Se servían licor y lo alzaban para conmemorar el momento. Thorin recibía también parte de la comida que por algún motivo había sobrevivido al tornado de enanos hambrientos. ¿O ellos guardaron una porción justamente para dárselo a su líder? Rey o no era increble que pudieran controlar sus ansias para... es, ¿Eh? Espera un segundo, algo no estaba bien ahí... ¿E-el señor Balin dijo rey? ¿A-acaso se refería a un re-rey, de verdad? ¡En serio, qué...!

 _Mi rey~_

No, no podía ser... ¿Verdad? Ella sintió la sangre abandonar su cara, la debilidad inmovilizar sus piernas y el terror atacar su corazón. Eran ellos, ¡maldita sea, eran ellos, los de su sueño! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que estaban vivos?! No, ¡¿Eran reales?!

Ahora podía verlo, a cada uno de ellos, compararlos con temor a cada imagen que recordaba de los protagonistas de sus desvelos, y casi se sentía morir al descubrir que eran los mismos, y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran ahí, allí en su casa? No podía ser real, esta debía de ser otra pesadilla al que ella entró sin darse cuenta. Si, solo otro sueño... un muy largo y realista sueño. No, no, definitivamente esto no podía ser cierto, habían tan pocas posibilidades de que las personas salieran de los sueños, mucho menos que aparecieran frente a las personas que soñaron con ellos... no, no era real, esto era falso, un error, malentendido, no le importaba, solo el hecho de que ellos estaban allí, vivos y muy reales.

\- ¿Fidelia?

Ella saltó, arrastrándose lejos de su hermano y cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus brazos temblorosos.

\- ¿Es-estas bien?

No, quería decirle a su hermano, que la miraba con preocupación, nada estaba bien. Todo se había vuelto una pesadilla viviente de la que no podía escapar. Se suponía que los sueños sean solo eso, ese era el único motivo por el cual podía seguir adelante a pesar de no tener descanso por las noches, de temer la oscuridad más profunda y de cerrar los ojos por mucho tiempo, por miedo a volver a ver esas imágenes tristes y terroríficas. Fidelia nunca vio morir a nadie, a excepción de sus sueños, y solo podía evitar que le afectaran porque sabía que no eran reales. Nadie muere realmente, y ella solo continuaba viviendo la vida que conocía, ese era el trato para sobrevivir su normalidad. Ahora no estaba tan segura, pensó al ver a todos ahí reunidos, tal cual como recordaba en su último sueño. Habían cosas que no cuadraban en ambas imágenes, pero no necesitó más que sus caras para saber que eran los mismos torturadores de su retorcida mente. _Y eran reales... dios._

Ya no importaba la comida, sus reservas y la invasión a su propiedad, o lo que dirán al otro día de todo el escándalo escuchado desde su casa, ¿Siquiera importaba ya que rumores se crearían más adelante? Estaba asustada, y nada tenía que ver con el motivo anterior a su angustia.

Ayuda. Su mente empezó a distorsionarse, volviendo la cara de Bilbo en una imagen borrosa que perdía cada vez más su color. - ¿Fidelia? – alguien, que la saque de esa pesadilla que se había vuelto real. Ella no quería ver la misma sangre y muerte que en sus sueños, despertar era lo único que la mantenía positiva, y eso no podía hacerlo si se tratara de un suceso real.

\- Fidelia, mantente conmigo. ¿Fidelia? ¡Fidelia!

No quería volver a ver sus caras de tristeza y derrotadas. Ella no quería verlos sufrir, otra vez.

\- Hey Fidel-

Oscuridad, solo eso la rodeaba en segundos, dulce oscuridad que todo lo reclamaba, incluida los sonidos. Su hermano fue olvidado entre el mar de inconsciencia que la envolvía, y solo una palabra pudo pensar antes de caer en el completo olvido.

 _...Ayuda._

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ella despertó tiempo después, abriendo los ojos con pereza y parpadeando las lágrimas de terror que querían salir. Se mantuvo un buen rato acostada sobre su espalda, y contó los segundos como si fuera lo más interesante por hacer. Había entrado en pánico, reconoció, y su miedo alcanzó, por primera vez, niveles nuevos y superiores. Aún estaba intentando entender todo, ¿pero tener que acostumbrarse a desmayarse cada vez que sufriera la misma sensación angustiante? eso era demasiado incluso para ella. Aunque todo lo que ha pasado, en esas pocas horas, era suficiente como para entender su reacción.

Su pesadilla estaba viva, o al menos los persones en ellas lo estaban, y más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aún no veía castillos o campos desconocidos, a pesar de ser solo fragmentos, y deseaba no tener que cumplir con esa parte de su pesadilla, de ser completamente real. No quería tener que ver en directo como la batalla transcurría, o la forma en que las personas morían, o las lágrimas de Bilbo... dios, Bilbo, no quería volver a ver sus lágrimas. Aunque eso podría ayudar a tranquilizarle, pues era imposible que su hermano sintiera tal grado de aprecio por quienes se comieron toda su despensa, menos que él estuviera en un campo de batalla lejos de la Comarca. Si, la lógica le decía que su hermano jamás iría a la guerra.

…Bilbo, él era la última persona que hubiera deseado que terminara envuelto en esto, incluso era doloroso verlo en sus sueños, esto era una verdadera pesadilla viva. No, él no iba a ser puesto en esa escena de nuevo, esta vez no. ¿Pero cómo iba a detener lo que hasta hace poco no era más que un casi soportable sueño de horror?

\- ¿Fidelia? Estas despierta… - una mano cálida se poso sobre su frente, tan familiar y cuidadosa como recordaba en su niñez. - gracias al cielo, pensé que no despertarías.

Ella apretó los labios, haciendo todo lo posible para retener sus lágrimas. Ya era difícil hacerse la dura todo el tiempo, pero con su hermano consintiéndola como cuando era niña, dándole esa seguridad que tanto quería proteger, hacían magistralmente arduo el trabajo de no lloriquear como antaño. - …Bilbo.

\- Ey, ¿Qué sucede? Casi parece que viste un monstruo – él dio una risa corta, agotada y sin ánimos, mientras terminaba de inspeccionar su frente, por cada signo de gravedad. – no parece que tengas fiebre.

\- Bilbo, ellos… ellos son…

\- Si, lo sé.

Fidelia abrió los ojos asustada, ahora más despierta de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida entera. - ¡¿E-en serio?!

Su hermano suspiró, dándose unos golpecitos en el hombro mientras movía su cabeza a ambos lados. Era evidente que estaba cansado. – Sí, sé que ellos son un dolor, pero Gandalf los trajo aún sabiendo que no podía ignorar a una visita, y parece que tienen algo importante de que hablar, así que tampoco podemos echarlos.

¿Qué? Ella frunció el ceño, confundida. – No, no me refería a eso. Ellos-

Pero no pudo decir lo que tanto ansiaba porque en ese momento apareció un enano. Era más joven que los demás, quizás más cerca de la misma edad que ella, y con una manía de mover las manos insistentemente que la volvía loca. Tenia una cara joven, pero sus pequeños ojos de cachorro eran lo más llamativo de sus facciones, pues podían ser tan expresivos como los niños. Y aún así, con todo su nerviosismo, o su mirada tierna, ella quería que se fuera antes de darle verdaderos motivos para sus movimientos de ansiedad. _Así que ellos aún estaban aquí._

\- S-señor Bolsón, se-seño-señorita Bolsón, se re- se requieren su presencia.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que Fidelia esté en condición-

\- Iremos en un momento.

Ella gruñó en su interior, al darse cuenta que ese "requiere su presencia" no podía ser otro que alguno del grupo de indeseados que aún tenían que irse de su casa. Sintió la mirada incrédula de su hermano incrustarse en su persona, y ella se preguntó cuántas veces se excuso de las visitas como para que él la viera así. Debe ser porque todos los del exterior que pisaban esa casa eran tan irritantes que a ella se le hiso natural desaparecer en esos momentos, ocultarse en su cuarto o salir a pasear hasta que el visitante desapareciera por si solo. Ya Bilbo debe estar acostumbrado a sus escapadas, así que parecía lógico que crea que hubiera algo raro con ella, y sus recientes faltas de consciencia eran solo otro motivo para preocuparse.

\- No tengo una contusión.

Pero aún así él buscó por toda su cabeza algún signo de ruptura. Ella suspiró dándole al enano aún presente una sonrisa cordial, que bien podía pasar por una mueca amenazante, y por como se sentía, no le importaría que él pensara en esta última. - Solo Fidelia, em.

\- Oh, O-Ori, mi lady. - Él le regresó la sonrisa, tan dulce como se esperaría de un hombre educado.

Bilbo le frunció el ceño al enano, viendo el intercambio que tenía con su hermana, y no gustándole nada como la miraba. Ori tenía muchas cosas que aprender si quería cortejar a Fidelia, empezando porque ella tenía un hermano mayor que no permitiría a un completo extraño, de otra raza, tratarla como a una más de sus conquistas. Era evidente que Bilbo no tenía la misma consciencia de su hermana sobre sus ojos de cachorro, pero si que la tenía de la lujuria de los hombres, y ninguno que acepte como adecuado le dejaría acercarse a su familia.

Y Ori también lo sabía, por eso salió corriendo del lugar, dándoles a los hermanos su tan ansiada soledad.

\- Raro. - dijo Fidelia, viendo aún ese espacio vacío que solo segundos antes era ocupado por el enano.

\- Inteligente. - Asintió Bilbo, y ella tuvo que voltear a verlo confundida. Estaba segura que esas dos palabras nada tenían que ver entre si. - No es nada. Tenemos que ir antes de que envíen a alguien más.

\- Mn.

\- ¿Segura que puedes hacer esto? Has estado extraña desde que despertaste... yo podría encargarme de t-

\- Bilbo.- Ella le dijo calmada. - Cállate. No harás esto solo.

Pero él no podía evitar preocuparse, pues la cara de su hermana había perdido color, y su nuevo tono pálido no debería durar tanto, no al menos que algo le asustara... y cualquier cosa horrible que aterrara a su hermana a tal punto, debería de ser algo verdaderamente malo.

\- ¿Tendremos esta conversación después?

Fidelia le sonrió, gradecida de que la conociera tanto como para saber cuando ella no quería hablar. - Claro, no podría esperar menos.

Su hermano asintió entendiendo, dándole una gran demostración de su paciencia al dejar ese tema inconcluso, sobre todo cuando era claro como le estaba afectando a ella. Era mejor así, se repetía Fidelia para darse algo de seguridad, entre menos su hermano supiera, era mejor para los dos. De todas formas, ellos se irían antes de que pudieran crear una catástrofe sobrenatural, mucho mayor al que ya habían provocado, y su existencia, igual que sus pesadillas, esperaba, fueran olvidados para siempre como meras casualidades. Quizás hasta no tendría que decirle la verdad a Bilbo, al final, y todo seguiría sin más anormalidades... aunque de eso salían muchas dudas.

¿Sabrían sus visitantes que eran parte de sueños macabros en cada una de sus noches, o qué en sus recuerdos solo estaban presentes la imagen de sus muertes? Quizás no, eso sería demasiado extraño como para considerarlo casualidad, y ella necesita creer que lo era, a pesar de ser todo muy sospechoso como para considerarlo como tal.

Al menos sabía que tenía que proteger a su hermano de esto, incluso cuando no supiera cómo hacerlo. Ella no dejaría que nada le sucediera, sea algo relacionado al destino, o no.

00000000000000000000000000000000

\- La montaña solitaria. – Bilbo leyó, acercando la vela para ver mejor las palabras escritas en el mapa.

\- Si, Oin ha interpretado las señales, y las señales indican que ha llegado el momento. - Muchos se vieron indecisos aún, compartiendo la misma mirada desconfiada. Fidelia aún no sabía la razón por la cual su hermano estaba haciendo de lámpara, o por qué ella tenía que recoger todos los platos desordenados en la mesa. Estaba segura que cuando pidieron su presencia, nada tenía que ver con esto, y aún no estaba decidida de si era bueno o no que ellos estuvieran incluidos en esta conversación.

\- Han visto cuervos volviendo a la montaña , como la profecía nos dice; - Otro más dijo. - cuando las aves ancestrales regresen a Erebor, el reinado de la bestia terminara. - terminó de profetizar, sin darse cuenta de que él no era el único que movía los labios al compás de la profecía antes dicha. Fidelia puso una mano sobre sus labios, tanto asustada como sorprendida de la fluidez con la que ellos se movían. Miro a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie más lo hubiera notado, y deseó que su sorprendente conocimiento de tal predicción desconocida, solo sea otra cosa más a olvidar a futuro. Ni siquiera sabía que existía esa profecía, y ya la estaba pronunciando tal cual como era, con una naturalidad extraordinaria que causaba más terror que sorpresa. Para empezar, ¿De dónde aprendió eso?

\- ¿Cuál bestia? - Bilbo levantó la mirada del mapa, viendo a cada uno ahí presente con timidez, esperando por alguna explicación.

\- Es una referencia a Smaug, el Terrible. - Fidelia ordenó los platos, y los fue llevando tan rápido a la otra habitación que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, y todo mientras escuchaba atenta a lo que decían. - La mayor y principal calamidad de nuestra era.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, poniendo más atención a ese detalle especial que le traía más recuerdos confusos y molestos. Pudo reconocer la voz del pervertido tras sus espaldas, hablando con Bilbo como si fueran amigos. - Vuela y escupe fuego. Dientes como navajas, garras como garfios. Aficionado a metales preciosos. - agregó con humor en su tono, muy diferente a la seriedad que exigían sus palabras.

\- Si sé lo que es un dragón.

Fidelia guardo lo último que quedaba en la mesa, faltando solo los que estaba utilizando el líder gruñón. Aún no sabía como ellos podían tener el descaro de cocinar y usar las cosas de los demás, y luego sentarse en el comedor y comer tranquilamente como dueño del lugar. Aunque agradecía no tener que socializar con el tal Thorin, o cualquier otro enano de la habitación para ser sincera, incluso si fuera un trato formal. Rayos, ahora recordaba que tenía que recoger el último plato para limpiarlo, lo que le llevaría a acercarse al hombre... tks.

\- ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Estoy preparado! ¡Le voy a hacer probar el duro acero de los enanos directo por su narizota! - dio un sobresalto al ver al enano joven anteriormente tranquilo y tímido, que gritaba con histeria. Aunque seguía teniendo esos ojos lindos...

Muchos aplaudieron a sus palabras, animando la aclamación, mientras que otro le daba al pobre un golpazo en la cabeza con molestia. - Ya siéntate.

\- Sería una misión difícil aún con un ejercito. - Balin les hiso callar a todos en su felicidad animada, recordándoles con sequedad la dura y verdadera realidad. - Pero solamente somos trece... y no los trece mejores, ni los más listo.

Fidelia volvió a tapar su boca, aunque esta vez nada tenía que ver con su misterioso problema. Una sonrisa siguió creciendo bajo su mano mientras veía, y escuchaba a todos quejarse ofendidos, señalando al que tenía al lado como si fuera culpable por la última descripción. Verdaderamente estaba ganando un aprecio único con Balin.

Lastima que está vez si hubo alguien que notara su reacción, y para su mala suerte, tenía que ser el hombre con el que menos quería relacionarse. - ¿Algo gracioso? - Thorin le susurró con ojos entrecerrados, viendo mejor a la hobbit que estaba a su lado.

\- No...

\- Tal vez no seamos una multitud, - Una palmada a la mesa ocasionó el silencio de todos, y la oportunidad para que ella escapara de la conversación, dándole también la ocasión para poder llevarse uno de los platos sucios que el hombre ya no necesitaba, y se fue tan rápido que él no pudo seguir deteniéndola con sus preguntas. - pero somos guerreros, todos nosotros. ¡Hasta el último enano!

\- "Último enano..." - Ella refunfuño por lo bajo, haciendo lo posible por que nadie la oyera, o viera esta vez. No podía saber lo que era el tener que llevar la carga de ser un enano, que por el simple hecho de tener su sangre por sus venas y el honor sobre sus hombros, de todos aquellos ancestros, tuviera que luchar con su vida, como guerreros. Ella en serio tuvo suerte de ser criada por Bilbo, y crecer en esa pacifica villa sin nada más que comentarios malintencionados. Y aún así, admiraba la fortaleza de estos hombres por querer hacer justicia a la sangre que llevaban, a pesar de que aún no podía estar tranquila a su alrededor, ni apreciar su amenazante existencia.

\- ¿Y ya olvidaron a quien tenemos en nuestra compañía? Gandalf a matado a cientos de dragones en su vida.

¿Eh? ¿En serio? Ella miró al mago con una nueva imagen en su cabeza, una más fuerte del que ya tenía. Aunque el "matador" no era exactamente una definición que verdaderamente le quedase al hombre.

\- Oh bueno no... yo no diría...

\- ¿A cuántos Gandalf?

\- ¿Qué?

El enano con cara estricta habló más fuerte, como si eso ayudara a que el mago escuchara su pregunta. - ¿A cuántos dragones ha matado? - Todos voltearon a ver al mago, hasta ella que le costaba admitir su interés en el tema.

Gandalf se quedó en silencio, solo fumando su pipa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y como se veía venir, él no tardó en ahogarse con ella mientras botaba humo por su boca.

\- ¡Adelante, diga un número!

Y eso parecía ser suficiente para que casi todos se levantasen y empezaran a discutir como salvajes, por algún motivo que ella aún no entendía.

Fidelia capto la mirada del hombre que era su líder, que debería detenerlos antes de que rompieran algo, o en todo caso, antes de que Bilbo empezara a enloquecer porque alguien rompiera algo de valor. Él solo se le quedó mirando, demasiado tranquilo como si una pelea no estuviera empezando a poco metros, como si sus compañeros no estuvieran gritándose entre ellos, incentivando al otro a un futuro desastre masivo dentro de la casa. No, él solo estaba allí sentado, terminando de comer su estúpida sopa y viéndola con diversión, o eso le decía el brillo en sus ojos. Thorin solo estaba esperando a que algo saliera mal, y disfrutaba de la preocupación que los dueños de la casa estaban mostrando.

Finalmente se dignó a pararse y detener el barullo, gritándoles en un idioma que no conocía. Había funcionado, y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver a su líder.

\- Si interpretamos esas señales, ¿no creen que otros también lo hicieron? - Fidelia le prestó la misma atención que el resto, inclusive Bilbo que poco interés tenía para esas cosas, y podía ver por qué ellos le mostraban respeto a Thorin. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, quizás nadie presente lo hubiera hecho, pero podía entender a lo que quería llegar. ¿Cuantos eruditos en el tema estarían en camino ahora a prepararse para apoderarse de su hogar?

\- Los rumores se están propagando: El dragón Smaug no ha aparecido en sesenta años. Hay quienes miran la montaña del este juzgando, pensando, y viendo el peligro. Tal vez el gran tesoro de nuestro pueblo ahora está desprotegido. ¿No haremos nada, mientras otros se apoderan de lo que nos pertenece? ¡¿O aprovecharemos la ocasión para recuperar Erebor?!

Todos los enanos levantaron sus jarras en el apoyo, gritando su acuerdo en luchar en su idioma.

\- ¿Olvidaron que el portal está cerrado? – Balin de nuevo puso las preguntas realistas sobre la mesa, y ella estaba empezando a pensar que él lo hacia a propósito para molestarlos. Todos volvieron al mismo humor deprimido, bajando sus cabezas con pesimismo. Si esto seguía así, ella temía que se quedasen más tiempo del que podía soportar. - No hay ninguna entrada a la montaña.

\- Eso, mi querido Balin, no es del todo cierto. – Gandalf dijo tan enigmático como podía ser. Él sacó una llave de debajo de su barba, y la hiso girar entre sus dedos con tanta presunción que pareciera haber estado esperado ese momento, o alguien que tocara el tema, para poder mostrarla.

\- ¿Cómo obtuviste eso? – la voz de Thorin atrajo de nuevo toda la atención absorta en el objeto, y les hiso ver como miraba la dorada llave con ojos incrédulos. Era raro ver ese tipo de expresión en alguien tan serio, casi igual que ver un ceño fruncido en una sonrisa, pero ella no iba a ponerle mucho cuidado a eso.

Fidelia no podía entender la importancia del objeto, o no quería saberlo, pues todo lo que estuviera relacionado a ellos podía convertirse en un desastre aún mayor, o peor. Tenía expectativas, de poder lograr superar esta etapa sin tener que sufrir mucho más que una despensa vacía, y unos cuantos traumas personales, pero como iban las cosas, dudaba que pudiera lograr eso. Ni siquiera sabía por qué ellos le permitían escuchar su conversación, y por mucho que se sintiera honrada por tener ese permiso, nada podía compararse al temor de involucrarse más en lo que sabía, iba a terminar mal. Ellos iban a la batalla, al parecer, y podrían no sobrevivir, así que ella prefería ignorar este encuentro y, junto a sus pesadillas, aspiraba, se volvieran una parte sana de su vida, y no un recuerdo deprimente de personas que una vez conoció y que terminaron muertas.

Ella aprovechó el momento para recoger los últimos platos que quedaban en la mesa, actuando tan rápido que ni siquiera Thorin, el que actualmente los estaba monopolizando, pudo darse cuenta de su movimiento. Por suerte para ella, estaba tan acostumbrada a ordenar en la casa, y podía hacer la tarea mecánicamente, que acercarse a Thorin podía ser fácil, si consideraba que el rey la ponía nerviosa, y ella quería dar gracias por eso, ya que no quería terminar dejando caer los tazones por sus emociones. Bilbo la mataría si eso sucediera.

\- La recibí de parte de tu padre, de Thrain, para guardarla… y ahora será tuya. – Gandalf le dio la llave a Thorin, con tal lentitud como si quisiera dar más solemnidad al momento.

No te involucres, se dijo a si misma, no debes dejarte llevar. Pero se le hiso imposible no hacerlo cuando todos estaban tan maravillados por el intercambio. Hasta su hermano, quien compartía su mismo deseo por tener de nuevo su intimidad y espacio personal en esa casa, estaba siguiendo la conversación como uno más del grupo. Eso no podía pasar, ella no podía ver a Bilbo ser influenciado por esto.

\- Si existe una llave… debe haber una puerta. – El hermano rubio susurró, aunque ella no le estaba prestando atención. Fidelia levantó la mirada, dejando los platos a un lado, mientras veía la cara de Thorin. Él seguía viendo la llave, dándole vueltas para ver cada parte de ella, tal vez asegurándose de que fuera real, y analizando todos los detalles, pero lo que a ella más le estaba molestando era la oscuridad que se mostraba bajo esa mirada. Thorin estaba viendo el objeto con codicia, un deseo por algo más en donde la llave era esencial para conseguirlo, y ella sabía de eso, pues veía esa obsesión cada día en su espejo, una por conseguir libertad de sus pesadillas, y la tranquilidad de la sociedad.

No le gustaba ver eso, en los ojos del rey gruñón mucho menos, y aunque ella decidió no dejarse envolver por ellos, una parte de ella esperaba que pudieran lograr sus objetivos, algo que no podrían hacer si su líder tenía esa oscuridad en su interior... la misma que hacia que ella se volviera agresiva y peligrosa, como la que podría llegar a hacer que mataran a uno de su grupo, si no tenía cuidado.

\- Por eso necesitamos un saqueador. - Ella parpadeó de vuelta al presente, mirando a todos los que seguían hablando sin darse cuenta de su dirección de pensamiento. Se preguntó si era bueno o no que ella fuera la única que hubiera notado ese detalle en Thorin, pero nada importaba más cuando, de improvisto, toda la atención fue puesta en su hermano.

\- Hmn, y uno muy bueno. Un experto yo supongo. - Bilbo asintió su acuerdo, no viendo como todos le miraban.

\- ¿Y usted lo es?

Fidelia sonrió por el simple pensamiento ridículo, pero pronto su humor fue remplazado por la sorpresa al ver la seriedad y atención de todos los allí presentes, específicamente dirigida a su hermano. Ella sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, al darse cuenta por fin lo que ellos estaban haciendo allí. Podía saber por la mirada de todos, que parecían bastante interesados por la respuesta, que reclutar a Bilbo para esa misión suicida fue su plan desde el principio.

Bilbo dejó de ver el mapa, levantando la mirada para darse cuenta de que todos estaban viendo en su dirección. Volteó a ver tras su espalda, buscando algo o alguien que no estaba ahí, para luego volver a ver a todos los invitados. - ¿Que yo qué?

\- Él dijo que es un experto. – repitió otro enano sin notar la palidez de los dos hobbits. Los hermanos se miraron con terror, viendo en el otro la incredulidad mientras escuchaban los festejos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo…? No, no, no, no, no, yo no soy un saqueador. Jamás he robado nada en mi vida. ¿Verdad Fidelia? Díselos. Diles que yo no puedo hacer eso.

¿Bilbo siendo un saqueador, en una misión que bien podría ser su muerte? Aclaración, una misión que ni siquiera era de ellos, sino de los enanos. Ellos no eran enanos, eran hobbits, se repitió en el interior varias veces, buscando una lógica para que esto tuviera sentido. Bilbo saqueador, enanos con la mismas caras que las de su sueño, Bilbo llorando su alma frente al cuerpo muerto del líder, que ahora estaba sentado en su mesa... no era posible, que todo estuviera yendo a una dirección en que sus pesadillas puedan hacerse realidad, todas ellas. Por supuesto, su hermano no iba a aceptar tal estupidez, incuso siendo una de las personas más amables y caritativas que conocía.

\- Mi hermano no es así... él... él, ¿No tienen a alguien más para el trabajo?

\- Temo que concuerdo con el señor y la señorita Bolsón. El saqueo no parece lo suyo. - Ella estaba asintiendo, varias veces en la desesperación sin prestar la suficiente importancia a las palabras de Balin, o la forma en que veía a su hermano. Hasta podría haber dejado pasar los menosprecios para con Bilbo, solo para no tener que temer que fuera contratado en tal trabajo temerario. De verdad, ¿En qué estaban pensando para considerar a su hermano de entre todas las personas, mucho más aptas? No le cabía en la cabez-

\- Si, el campo no es para campesinos débiles que no saben ni defenderse. - la incesantemente molesta voz de Dwalin sonó por toda la habitación, entrando por su odio como si fuera un martillo taladrando todo el camino hasta su cerebro.

A pesar de su tono, y el desprecio en sus palabras, Bilbo lo tomó como algo bueno, y asintió de acuerdo en ellas, solo para no ser involucrado en esto. _Oh no_. Todos los enanos empezaron a discutir de nuevo, esta vez por el hobbit que creía adecuado para el trabajo. Incluso Gandalf vio con cansancio este nuevo desarrollo, y estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo cuando un cuchillo se estrelló en la mesa, muy cerca de la mano del gran enano gruñón y mal hablado.

 **¡Zas!**

Y el silencio se hiso, y todos vieron como el filoso objeto había fallado solo centímetros en darle a Dwalin. Como si fueran uno mismo, voltearon a ver a la causante del acto, sorprendiéndose cada vez más al darse cuenta que la hobbit había sido la culpable quien había lanzado el cuchillo.

Fidelia no le preocupaba el casi amputar los dedos de Dwalin, ni más ni menos, pensó con respiraciones entrecortadas, pero si le importaba que él no dejara de humillar a su familia. La ira volvía a florecer, tan fácil y rápido que se preguntó si alguna vez se había ido, y se llevó todo lo racional de su cabeza.

\- Uno, - dijo al levantar la mirada, y fulminar con ella al enano descarado. - campesino o no, Bilbo puede hacer lo que se proponga. Dos... - siguió mientras miraba a todos los que estaban empezando a celebrar el tener de nuevo su grupo de viaje completo. - lastiman a mi hermano y los mato.

Todos agrandaron los ojos a ver el fuego en su mirada, y juraban haber sentido rayos congelarles sus huesos tras sus palabras, que eran tan filosas como el cuchillo que portaba. Bilbo levantó sus manos asustado, intentando llamar su atención para detenerla. Nunca la había visto así, y por muy raro que este nuevo aspecto de Fidelia fuera, él solo rezaba porque dejara de hacer cosas innecesarias. Estaba feliz de que lo defendiera, mostrándole una vez más el aprecio que le tenía, a su manera, pero si ella no se detenía, temía que empeorara la situación, para ambos.

 _¡C-casi le corta la mano a ese hombre!,_ pensó él con temor, exagerando mucho la realidad por el miedo por su hermana.

Nadie decía nada, solo viendo el cuchillo, y de vuelta a la hobbits salvaje, y de nuevo al objeto, como si aún no pudieran entender que una mujer tan pequeña y delicada, fuera tan bestia como para acuchillar a uno de ellos. Para atreverse a arriesgar la mano de uno de sus guerreros... no solo hacía falta valor, sino habilidad también.

\- Tú-

\- La señorita Fidelia tiene razón. - Gandalf interrumpió a Thorin rápidamente, aplaudiendo para sacar a todos de su estupor. - Bilbo Bolsón es un saqueador. - Espera, ¿Qué?, ambos hobbits voltearon a ver al mago que estaba sonriendo con alegría absoluta. Ella estaba segura de no haber dicho tal cosa. -Todos los hobbits tienen los pies muy agiles, es más, pueden pasar inadvertidos cuando quieren. - él presentó a ambos hermanos, quienes se habían movido hasta ahora por toda la habitación sin llamar mucho la atención, dando como mejor prueba a la mujer que pudo acercarse tanto a uno de sus mejores guerreros, y darle uno de los susto más grande sin que se diera cuenta. Fidelia sudó al entender que había hecho peor las cosas para su hermano, al demostrar la increíble habilidad que tanto presumía Gandalf.

Todos vieron la chica presente, analizando la verdad tras la declaración del mago, y sonriendo maravillados como si ella fuera un espécimen nunca antes visto. Ni siquiera estaban preocupados en la recién amenaza dada por ella, o porque tuviera a la mano un arma que nadie pudo notar, o saberla utilizar sin que nadie lo pudiera descubrir. No, ellos solo estaban preguntándose qué tan asombroso era el hobbit macho al tener a una pequeña guerrera como hermana. Idiotas torpes.

\- Y mientras el dragón conoce el olor de los enanos muy bien, el olor de un hobbit será prácticamente desconocido para él, lo que nos dará una gran ventaja.

 _¡Deja de seguir ayudando!_ ambos hermanos pensaron a la vez al escuchar como el mago hábilmente seguía hablando como si de un vendedor de hobbits se tratase, y quisiera venderlos a ellos al mejor postor. Bilbo intentó detenerlo, aunque sin saber cómo, y le pidió ayuda a su hermana, a pesar de ser la principal causante de este nuevo desarrollo negativo. Fidelia no le prestó atención, más concentrada en entrar en pánico por cada palabra salida de la boca del mago.

\- Me pediste buscar al decimocuarto miembro de la compañía. - Thorin levantó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. - Y elegí al señor Bolsón. Es mucho más de lo que aparenta a simple vista, tal cual como la señorita Fidelia declaró. Tiene mucho más que ofrecer que lo que ustedes imaginan... o hasta él mismo.

No, no, no, no. Fidelia no puede creer que esto estuviera pasando. Bilbo podía negarse a esto ¿Cierto? Todo se arreglaría si él les decía que no quería hacer ese trabajo peligros ¿No?

\- Debes confiar en mí esta vez. - Thorin y Gandalf compartieron una mirada confidencial, hablando en una lengua que solo ellos dos podían entender.

\- Muy bien. Lo haremos como dices. Dale el contrato.

Balin asintió a su líder, ignorando las quejas de ambos hermanos ahora involucrados. Él le pasó una hoja a su líder, quien de sus manos fue pasado al hobbit, con cierto toque irritante que ella no podía dejar de notar.

Esto definitivamente no estaba pasando... - Ahora puedes tener la casa para ti sola ¿Eh? - Fili, el hombre que había traído todas esas armas consideradas un peligro mundial, le susurró desde su asiento, no muy lejos de ella, y le sonrió a su hermano en un divertido gesto que la mujer no podía compartir, no ahora. - Vamos a cuidar de él, así que no te preocupes. El señor Bolsillo va a ser considerado un héroe. - asintió Kili junto a su hermano, apoyando cualquier broma que ellos estuvieran compartiendo.

Ni siquiera podía decir bien el nombre de su hermano, pensó ella con tensión en sus hombros, y parecía que quisieran decirlo mal para molestar. Aunque en este momento, eso no era lo más importante para Fidelia. Ella volteó a ver a Bilbo quien obedientemente abría el documento y empezaba a leerlo, como si fuera necesario hacerlo. ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba leyendo algo que no iba a firmar?! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

\- ¿Arreglos funerarios?

 _Él... Él iba a negarse ¿Ci-cierto?_

\- Condiciones, pagos en efectivo, hasta una decima cuarta parte del total de los beneficios… si los hay. Suena justo – demostró su baja expectativa a esa parte del contrato, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta toda la conversación anterior, y recordaba a lo que ellos querían enfrentarse. - La compañía no se hace responsable por las heridas sufridas o recibidas por consecuencia de... incluyendo, o limitándose, a lacerarse... - Fidelia hiso una mueca en tan solo pensar en esa palabra. - ¿Despanzurrarse? - Bilbo le dio una vuelta al papel, viendo que había más escrito allí.

Ella vio como su hermano leía en silencio, levantando la mirada con incredibilidad luego de terminar. - ¿Incinerarse?

\- Oh si, le puede fundir en un parpadeo toda la carne. - tanto Fidelia como Bilbo miraron a Bofur en la sorpresa, más por lo directo de sus palabras que por el significado de las mismas. Gandalf también, logró hacer un ruido con el humo tragado de su pipa, parecida a una fea tos, y miro en advertencia silenciosa al enano, como si quisiera callarlo solo con la mirada.

Bilbo cerró el contrato sin terminar de leerlo, pero para qué hacerlo, si de todas formas allí escrito debe estar más formas horribles de morir que solo le convencían su resolución de no firmar la condena. No, incluso con tan solo todo lo sucedido esa noche, era suficiente como material para también tener pesadillas, por varias noches más, como su hermana.

\- ¿Está bien? - Balin dijo con cuidado al ver al hobbit más pálido a cada segundo.

\- Ah, si. - Suspiró cansado, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas en el temblor. ¿Por qué estaba faltando el aire aquí? se dijo nervioso cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más pesadas. - Me siento mareado.

\- Bil-

Una mano la detuvo de ir hacia su hermano, y antes de que pudiera gritarle al dueño para que le soltara, la voz de Bofur volvió de nuevo a importunar su mente. - Es como un horno, pero con alas.

\- Si, si, si, necesito aire.

\- Un resplandor, dolor intenso y puf... se convierte en un montón de cenizas. - Bilbo empezó a sudar, el temblor de sus manos crecieron tanto que ya se le podía notar, y sus ojos se entrecerraron en el dolor de su garganta, que la nausea le estaba provocando en ese instante.

Bofur no estaba ayudando para nada tampoco, con esa tonta sonrisa que les decía que le gustaba jugar con él.

Gandalf miro al hobbit indeciso, viendo como su integrante escogido se estaba descomponiendo frente a todos sus compañeros. Quería demostrar la valía del hobbit, no el como mostraba el terror por una misión que aún no había empezado, o de un dragón que todavía no había visto, y temía que Bilbo quisiera no ir con ellos por las palabras de Bofur, o que el grupo no quisiera contratarlo por esta imagen débil que estaba dando... o que, en todo el tormento del simple pensamiento, la hermana tomara esto como una amenaza contra su familia, y quisiera cumplir sus palabras contra sus vidas.

El mago vio como ella miraba tiesa la situación, con una cara que era difícil definir más que la molestia y preocupación.

\- ¿Bilbo? - Fidelia pellizcó la mano que la retenía, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su hermano, y fue a su lado lo más rápido que podía moverse.

Fue como una señal, pero al momento de oír su voz, Bilbo negó, gruñendo la palabra "No" justo antes de desmayarse ahí mismo, frente a todos. Fidelia sintió el corazón salirse de su pecho, al ver por primera vez a su hermano tan débil, y culpo más que nunca a los visitantes de ello, por aparecer.

Bofur sonrió divertido, parándose para ver mejor el espectáculo sin darse cuenta de la mujer que se acercaba corriendo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras le pasaba por un lado, hasta estar con su hermano. Él tampoco lo supo, pero segundos después sintió el dolor correr por todo su cráneo, y se preguntó si la muchacha había usado alguno de sus utensilios de cocina para golpearlo. Solo le faltaba que tuviera un objeto incrustado en su cabeza, tal cual como Bifur y su hacha, y tuvo que tocar con miedo cada zona que podía de su sombrero, para confirmar que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, o que hubiera terminado de la misma manera que el otro enano. - ¡Oye, cuidado con eso!

Pero ella solo lo ignoro para atender a su hermano, revisando cada signo que pudiera decirle si se hubiera hecho alguna herida grave. _¡Y soy yo quien está herido!_

\- No ayudes tanto, Bofur. - dijo con sarcasmo Gandalf al enano bromista, antes de ir a ayudar a Fidelia con el hobbit caído en el suelo.

Bofur ladeo su cabeza, viendo al supuesto saqueador que iba a ayudar a librar su tierra de un dragón, según el sabio mago, y a la hermana que tendría que quedarse atrás, esperando sola por el regreso de su hermano... sus restos si no lo lograba, y él estaba seguro, de lo que había visto, que ella no era el tipo de mujer que aceptara eso, que se quedara solo esperando sin saber el resultado. Bofur tenía la creencia, pensó en el transcurso en que se sobaba el morado en su cabeza, un mal presentimiento de que ella iba a ser un dolor aún mayor de lo que pensaban. No iba a dejarles ir tan fácil si molestaban a su hermano, o si lograban su objetivo de llevarlo con ellos, ella definitivamente lo usaría como motivo para retribuirle en algún momento...

No podía solo ser una mujer, una hobbit, que sumisamente apoyara las decisiones del hombre, y se despidiera valientemente con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Verdad?

* * *

Wow, este capitulo debe llevarse el premio de ser el más largo de la historia. "Vigía a medianoche" tiene por fin un capitulo de tantas palabras, y eso lo voy a tomar como una victoria personal... (No se acostumbren, esta no se supone que sea una historia de capítulos largos XD).

Disfrútenlo y díganme como les pareció, y voy a suministrarles un adelanto; en el próximo capitulo se va a descubrir mucho sobre el misterio de Fidelia, y la razón por la cual ella esa como es ;). ¡Un nuevo giro en la historia! ¡Wuju!


	11. Chapter 11 Mi secreto

**Disclaimer: _JRR Tolkien, o Peter Jackson._**

* * *

 ** _~Mi secreto...~_**

\- Estoy bien, solo déjame… estar en paz un momento. – Bilbo dijo con cierto toque de amargura, evitando mirar al mago, quien aún no se rendía en intentar convencerlo de ir a ese viaje.

\- Ya estuviste sentado en paz demasiado. - Gandalf le reclamó, sin entender todavía que estaba tratando con un hobbit, un amante del hogar y un simplista que preferiría la comodidad antes que ir por ahí de aventuras. Su hermano ni siquiera cazaba su propia comida, y se lavaba las manos cada vez que tocaba algo que tuviera tierra. Era ella la que siempre terminaba consiguiendo la carne, y la que pasaba más tiempo en el bosque practicando su habilidad con el cuchillo, en secreto... y esa era la ironía aquí, que le habían pedido hacer el trabajo peligroso al hobbit equivocado. Aunque ella tampoco hubiera aceptado de ser a la que se lo propusieran, de todas formas.

Fidelia acomodó la escoba, que tenía en sus manos, contra la pared, suspirando de alivio al ver que ya todo el suelo estaba limpio. Ella se había encargado de arreglar un poco la casa, aprovechando que su hermano estaba inconsciente y que no estaría diciéndole qué hacer, y limpió todo el suelo tal como a él le gustaba, solo para poder salvarse de un castigo en el futuro, uno que seguramente a su hermano ya se le habría ocurrido como venganza por dejarle casi todo el trabajo con los enanos.

Lo único que ella no se atrevió a tocar fue el baño, y eso era porque el desastre ocasionado allí era demasiado catastrófico que era imposible arreglarlo ella sola, y el olor no ayudaba tampoco... Quizás el té que pudo preparar para su hermano, el mismo que tuvo que hacer en poco tiempo, más todo el trabajo ya hecho en el resto de la casa, fuera suficiente para evitar que Bilbo quisiera obligarle a limpiar el baño como castigo, el universo sabe que eso era posible, y él ya estaba bastante furioso como para ocurrírsele cualquier idea loca.

Aunque no fue fácil evadir a los enanos mientras barría, fue estimulante el tener algo más en que ocupar su mente, y no pensar en todos los problemas que una sola noche le trajo. Ella pensó en cómo todos ellos se desanimaron cuando vieron la reacción de Bilbo, y las caras que pusieron cuando su saqueador había caído de espaldas por el miedo al trabajo que le pedían hacer... eso fue gracioso, no lo negaría, y posiblemente fuera lo que se necesitaba para hacer que dejaran de insistir. Quizás ya no lo querían en su equipo, y eso era bueno, aunque aún falta que el mago dejara de ser tan terco. El problema actual era Gandalf.

\- Gracias Lia.

Ella asintió distraída, no dando la misma importancia que su hermano le estaba dando a su trabajo bien hecho. Bilbo debería darle crédito esta vez, ya que ella nunca había limpiado tanto en su vida, por voluntad propia ni menos, pero aunque le encantaba recibir alabanzas de su hermano, no estaba de humor para oírlos, y no podía evitar sentir su ansiedad volviendo. Quería un té también, para si misma, lo necesitaba, pues limpiar ya no era una opción para distraer su mente, y habían tantas cosas en la casa que podría usar para lastimar a sus invitados, muchas cosas con filos que era mejor ni imaginar. Ya no podía confiar en sus propios instintos, y por eso tuvo que obligar a sus piernas a moverse a la cocina, para hacer lo único que podría calmarla ahora. Confiaría que unos pocos minutos a solas con el mago no serían suficientes como para que Bilbo cambiara su decisión, o que Gandalf pudiera usar ese tiempo para meterse en su cabeza, pero aún así aumentó el paso, solo para volver lo más pronto posible. Ese mago era astuto, algo se lo decía, y no podía evitar sentir que aún tramaba algo.

\- ¿Busca algo de comer, señorita Bolsón? – Ella saltó hacia atrás, no estando preparada de que uno de ellos la abordara tan pronto, y le frunció el ceño al enano que estaba haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no reírse en su cara. Ya a estas alturas no sabía si la edad traía madurez o no a los enanos, pero si que sus invitados eran los más inmaduros que había conocido. Y ese brillo en sus ojos, uno que ya se estaba volviendo familiar en todos ellos, le daba mala espina.

Ella expulsó el aire en un tembloroso suspiro, y se acarició el pecho en un intento de calmar su corazón desbocado. Quizás hubiera sido más sano quedarse en la otra habitación, pensó con sarcasmo.

\- S-solo un té… ¿Y podrías llamarme solo Fidelia?

\- Oh claro, la fierecilla de la que Dwalin no deja de hablar. – Ella detuvo sus movimiento al oír su comentario. Lo último que quisiera oír ahora era que ese gigante estaba hablando de ella, mucho menos lo que estuviera diciendo. Sentía que podía ir en ese momento a reclamarle por ponerle nombres raros, e inadecuados, que cualquiera podría malinterpretar.

\- No lo soy… - Pero su seguridad murió luego de recordar todo lo que había hecho esa noche. Fidelia apretó los labios cuando supo que su paciencia se perdía fácilmente con estos enanos, y no dudaba que fuera igual con el mago… aunque por precaución prefería no buscar pelea con él, sobre todo al recordar las veces en que su madre le aconsejó el nunca molestar a un mago, o meterse en su camino, pues su ira podía superar a la de los enanos más gruñones. No, no, ella no pelearía con Gandalf, pero tampoco le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

El enano le sonrió con asombrosa amabilidad, recordándole de algún modo a Bofur, aunque a ella le era más fácil no dejar de notar su extraño peinado.

\- Entonces… ¿Problema de identidad? – Ella gimió internamente, sabiendo que su humor no daba la paciencia para tener esa conversación. Era ya tarde, y se preguntaba por qué ellos aún no estaban dormidos, pues sería un enorme alivio el no tener que socializar con personas que desaparecerían a la mañana siguiente.

\- Es… algo complicado.

Él asintió, aunque dudaba que entendiera la razón. Ella empezó a calentar el agua, amando el silencio, y olvidando un momento al enano a su lado, o al menos lo hiso hasta que él habló de nuevo. - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- ¿Qué…? No, no es necesario. Tú eres el invitado.

Vio como él levantaba una ceja con burla, divirtiéndose de sus palabras al recordar que ella casi no había hecho muestra de cordialidad hasta ahora. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y evitó mirar sus ojos al saber que su comportamiento había sido más bien pésimo, con eso de amenazar a sus invitados, y tratarlos como criminales, esperando siempre a que se fueran. Su madre se hubiera enojado de haberla visto, y le daría el tremendo sermón, y Fidelia sintió cierta picazón en su oreja, recordando todos los jalones que esta llevó en sus días de infancia.

Era mejor no continuar esta conversación, o ella sería la que terminaría perdiendo, y ya sentía suficiente vergüenza como para toda una vida. - Creo,... creo que no nos hemos presentado.

El enano de extraño peinado se carcajeó entonces, dejando salir toda la risa que llevaba guardando en su interior. Se apretó el estomago mientras se doblaba, y era tan ruidoso que ella temía que los demás lo oyeran. Bien sabía que si eso sucedía, iban a unirse a sus risas, viendo el chiste que ella no podía, y burlase en grupo.

\- Nori, a su servicio. - Él se encorvó en grácil broma, riéndose un poco más al ver su cara. No entendía lo divertido, pero luego de recordar su silencioso humor por su falta de atención para con los invitados, y la forma en que se presentaba, fue que supo por qué se reía tanto. Aunque comprender y compartir no era lo mismo. - ¿Necesita ayuda también con los otros, señorita?

Ella gruñó internamente, sabiendo a lo que él se refería. Había pensado que no notaría su deficiente conocimiento sobre sus invitados, que a pesar de no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos, no era justificable para no aprender sus nombres... otra cosa repudiado en la lista de un buen anfitrión; no saber como llamar a sus visitantes. De mala gana asintió, prefiriendo admitir su descuido que seguir refiriéndose a sus visitas como enanos, o ponerles apodos como cabeza machete, oídos sensibles y el comelón. Ella ya había aceptado muchos errores en esas últimas horas, y no quería agregar uno más, y el no conocer siquiera los nombres de sus invitados era de por si el primer, y más grande, error que pudo cometer.

\- Ori es el más joven, creo que ya lo conociste antes cuando fue a buscarlos, a su lado siempre encontraras a Dori, un gruñón que lo sobreprotege todo el tiempo... los dos son mis hermanos. - Ella casi se quemó al oír que el enano tierno, el serio que había visto junto a él y el que tenía a su lado estaban emparentados, algo que jamás hubiera sabido por si misma. Y era raro que de los tres Nori tuviera esos tres picos en el cabello, algo que no viene al caso, pero que era simplemente inusual como para no mencionarlo. - Dwalin y Balin son hermanos, aunque creo que ya conoces al alto, y el otro es el mayor de todos.

Los conocía, a los dos, tenía recuerdos tan desiguales de ambos que era difícil olvidarlos.

\- Óin es nuestro médico, siempre lo veras con una trompeta oxidada en el oído, y su hermano Glóin es el que ves ahí. - Ella volteó a ver a un enano peli rojo, que estaba conversando con el enano Óin, el anteriormente conocido por ella como "oídos sensibles". - Es muy sincero, así que no te ofendas si dice algo... am, directo. Bifur es el del hacha en la cabeza, por problemas de su lesión él no puede hablar más que en idioma antigua de los enanos, pero entiende bien lo que decimos. Bofur y Bombur, ambos hermanos, y primos de Bifur, el primero tiene un sombrero con alas, y busca cada oportunidad para cantar, mientras que el segundo es un amante de las comidas. - Fidelia frunció el ceño al no saber exactamente a quien se refería, pues todos ellos no dejaron de comer desde que llegaron. En ese entonces Nori levantó su taza en brindis, mirando a alguien atrás suyo, y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a quien saludaba, notó al enano que había apodado como "Comelón", y que estaba comiendo lo que quedaba de comida en la cocina. Era sorprendente que no se comiera también los platos.

 _Ah,_ _claro_ , pensó ella en el entendimiento. No podía asegurarlo, pero si que podría dar una de sus posesiones favoritas al apostar que ese era el amante de las comidas, Bombur. Ella asintió en su dirección, siendo lo respetuosa que no fue esa noche, pero él solo la ignoró para terminar de devorar las migajas de sus dedos.

\- Si, bueno... también están Fili, Kili y Thorin. Nuestros otros dos más jóvenes luego de Ori, y el líder de esta compañía.

\- Fili es el rubio, y Kili el bromista, ¿No? - Y tenía muchas cosas que decir acerca de Thorin, pero se las prefería callar. Nori asintió con el humor en sus ojos, sonriendo esa sonrisa divertida a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

\- Si que puedes recordarlo.

 **¡Crack!**

Ambos se estremecieron a oír el sonido de rotura, compartiendo la misma mirada confusa, para luego ver al pasillo. Por un segundo pensó en todas las posibilidades, de todas las cosas delicadas que se podrían romper, y no le importó que Nori expresara su desconcierto, o que intentara defender a sus compañeros, ella tenía que averiguar que habían destrozado. Ella salió corriendo de la cocina, buscando en todos lados por cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Tenía que averiguar que tan grave era, o saber que tan loco se volvería su hermano cuando lo averiguara, pero con toda su precaución, no podía hacer nada si no encontraba lo que estaba roto. Ella miró confundida, sintiendo ansiedad al escuchar los gritos más allá, justo en el cuarto en donde había dejado a Bilbo con el mago.

No hacía falta decir que llegó al cuarto en segundos, casi rompiendo la puerta al abrirla de golpe, y aunque sabía que Bilbo podría molestarse con ella por eso, no le importó. Su preocupación solo aumentó cuando vio el estado ansioso de su hermano, otra vez en esa noche.

Y fue una mayor sorpresa darse cuenta de que Bilbo estaba discutiendo con el mago. - No, no, no, no, no... Simplemente no. ¡Fidelia sal de aquí! - Su hermano le gritó al verla parada bajo el marco, haciendo que ella se congelara de la conmoción por ser el objetivo de su furia. ¿Por qué diablos era a ella a la que regañaban, cuando todo lo que quería era saber si él estaba bien? Hermano idiota. - ¡Dije fuera, y ella no lo es!

No entendía nada, Bilbo parecía estar molesto con el mago, pero por alguna razón también lo estaba con ella, o eso le hacía sentir cuando le gritaba, y él tampoco se decidía a quien mirar mientras lo hacía.

\- Mi querido Bilbo.

\- No, no me vengas con eso. - Su hermano le gruñó al mago, refunfuñando al oír su tono condescendiente. - No lo acepto. Ella no se irá con ustedes.

Ella frunció el ceño en la confusión, dándose cuenta de que era el asunto de la conversación. Quizás por eso Bilbo no quería que se quedara, pues era un tema que la involucraba. - ¿Qué sucede? - Sus pelos se levantaron al sentir el cálido aliento tras su nuca, haciéndole voltear para ver que solo era Nori. Él la había seguido desde la cocina, y ahora estaba casi apoyándose sobre ella para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella negó en silencio, no teniendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Mi querido Bilbo, no puedes negar las señales. - Gandalf intentó calmar de nuevo a su hermano, algo que no estaba funcionando, pues este le fulminaba con la mirada. - Será peor para la señorita Fidelia si lo ignoramos.

\- ¿Estas enferma? - Nori bajó a voz para que solo ella lo oyera. Abrió la boca para negarlo, no sintiéndose físicamente mal como para considerar esa opción, pero luego recordó todas las noches de desvelos que tuvo que pasar, o las extrañas pesadillas que le evitaban dormir bien, y su malhumor podría ser tomado también como un síntoma, aunque eso estaba más relacionado a su cansancio, que por otra cosa. Temía a la probabilidad de que eso fuera la causa de alguna extraña enfermedad, y que un mago lo dijera le estaba asustando aún más.

\- No lo es. - Bilbo repitió, con menos entusiasmo esta vez.

\- Estamos hablando de la seguridad de la señorita Fidelia, si lo dejamos así podría hacerle mas daño. - Gandalf se tomó un tiempo para ver si Bilbo entendía, para saber si aún tenía su atención. - Los signos están a la vista, y evitarlos es lo mismo que deshonrar la misma esencia del Oráculo.

...¿Eh?

Escuchó a Nori suspirar un silbido, mientras la tocaba del hombro, con una mano temblorosa, para llamar su atención. - ¿E-eres un Oráculo? - Pero ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y entendía menos lo que eso significaba. Si era una enfermedad, tenía el nombre más raro.

\- ¡Si mi hermana fuera un Oráculo lo hubiera sabido!

\- No todas las señales son evidentes, mi querido amigo. - Gandalf entonces movió dos dedos en su dirección, pidiéndole a señas que se acercara. Ella lo hiso, solo para saber lo que estaba pasando, y el por qué Nori no dejaba de verla como un espécimen en extinción. - Fidelia, ¿Has tenido sueños raros, que podrían haberse cumplido? ¿Has mostrado cierta ansiedad estos últimos días? - Asintió a cada pregunta, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa de que él lo supiera. Gandalf apuntó a sus propios ojos, dándole a entender que había notado las ojeras.

\- ¿Qu-qué es un Oráculo?

En vez de sorprenderse por su ignorancia él le sonrió con amabilidad, mostrando el espacio libre a su lado en el sofá. Quería que se sentara, y ella no lo rechazaría, ya que presentía que lo necesitaría. - Es una leyenda. Empezó en el inicio de los tiempos, donde las especies aún no conocían la rivalidad entre ellas. Fue cuando las desgracias crecían, y las luchas por la sobrevivencia abundaban en todos lados. En ese tiempo había ocurrido un gran desastre, que provocó las guerras entre razas, ocasionando que varias vidas se perdieran en el trascurso. El Uno, a quien le entristecía estas pérdidas, había creado a unas criaturas especiales, una por cada raza, que ayudaran a salvarlos, y los nombró Los Oráculos. Ellos eran excepcionales, podían ver sucesos antes de que estos ocurrieran, y evitaban las desgracias. Pronto todos los consideraron como enviados de la divinidad, y los trataron con la más alta estima. Tanto especies como Oráculos se protegían entre si, y todo fue bien por un tiempo, pero la ambición es una peligrosa arma que no debe ser subestimada, y antes de que lo supieran, ya estaban en guerra otra vez. Los clanes usaron el poder de sus Oráculos para lastimar a otros, y se aprovecharon de ellos para conseguir riquezas. El Uno tomó esto como una ofensa, al saber que el regalo que les había dado no era tratado con respeto, y que sus intentos por detener el derramamiento de sangre habían sido pisoteados, sin valor, así que decidió que ningún otro Oráculo nacería. Con el pasar del tiempo, todos notaron la falta de representantes, y que nadie más tenía el don; ni la descendencia de los Oráculos, o la muerte de estos, trajo la suerte a sus clanes, y pronto todos vieron con gran decepción que ya no tendrían sus bendiciones. Un día solo quedaron vivos dos Oráculos, y aunque sus clanes no se atrevieron a usarlos para su beneficio, dándose cuenta del daño que eso les estaba ocasionando, ellos tomaron la elección de hacer algo por sus especies, rezando a su creador para pedirle que revocara su mandato.

Gandalf tomó una pausa para aspirar otra bocanada de su pipa, expulsando luego el humo lejos de ella. - El Uno había aceptado su última solicitud, haciendo que más Oráculos nacieran, siglos después, cuando ya casi su historia era olvidada por el tiempo, y les permitió vagar con la condición de que cumplieran con su responsabilidad, sin importar lo que ellos quisieran, o pensaran, como condena por el ciego amor que mostraron los primeros. Pero incluso cuando los Oráculos nacían, eran tan escasos que apenas hay registros de ellos en la historia, y tampoco existió la suerte de que dos oráculos vivieran al mismo tiempo. Por eso son tratados como sagrados, incluso cuando son Oráculos de otros clanes.

Fidelia se volvió pálida, pensando en lo horrible que eso sonaba. Ser obligada a hacer algo que no querías, y proteger a todo un clan, incluso cuando ellos empezaban guerras. Ella se preguntó si los primeros Oráculos tuvieron que matar por su especie, algo que dudaba si en serio los valoraban tanto, pero tampoco podía ignorar la obsesión que ellos mostraban por los suyos, lo que a la larga había provocado la condena de sus futuros sucesores. No es que ella haya acepado aún que fuera un Oráculo, tampoco lo quería, su vida ya era bastante difícil sin tener que estar paranoica por este conocimiento. ¿Era por eso que no dejaba de tener pesadilla, que misteriosamente se parecían a los enanos que ahora conocía...? Quería golpearse la frente al descubrir lo evidente que era la respuesta al recordar el susto que se había llevado cuando reconoció a Thorin. En serio era idiota.

\- Pero tener sueños no debería ser lo único para decir que soy... eso.

\- No, claro que no. - dijo Gandalf con un suspiro. - Pero hay una prueba irrefutable que marca a un Oráculo, algo que todos, incluyendo a los primeros, tenían. Cada uno de ellos porta una mancha de nacimiento, que muestra la característica de su clan. ¿Usted tiene algo similar, señorita Fidelia?

Inconscientemente posó su mano sobre su cadera, lugar en donde sabía que tenía lo que él especificaba. Nunca le prestó atención, y siempre le alivió que estuviera en un lugar donde nadie más la pudiera ver, pero saber ahora que era lo que la marcaba como un Oráculo... ¿Cómo sabía Gandalf que ella tenía esa mancha, en primer lugar? Él no pudo estar seguro que era un Oráculo solo por sus ojos cansados. Debió de ver la única cosa visible que la identificara como tal... y ella estaba segura que nunca había permitido a nadie verla desnuda antes. - ¿Cómo...?

\- Belladonna me permitió examinarte, cuando apenas eras una bebe. Tenía miedo de que su hija estuviera maldecida, y que por eso tuvieras esa mancha, pero la tranquilicé al decirle lo que era.

\- ¿Mamá sabía de esto? - La voz indignante de Bilbo se alzó, haciendo que todos lo vieran. Fue entonces que ella pudo notar los brillantes trozos en la alfombra, y los que pudo reconocer como partes de lo que antes era la taza favorita de su hermano. No sabía cómo no lo había notado antes. Ella en serio parece que estaba perdiendo esos detalles últimamente. Tenía que limpiarlo, o serían los que no usaban zapatos, los que saldrían perjudicados. - ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

\- Eras muy pequeño para entender muchas cosas, y luego de que ella enfermó... dudo mucho que tuviera el valor de decir algo.

Bilbo empezó a susurrar palabras inentendibles, volviendo a su andar ansioso, caminando en círculos como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor. Ella de verdad quería recoger esos cristales, pues ya veía a su hermano terminar con un corte en los pies. Y la limpieza podía ayudar a distraerla, como antes, algo que necesitaba ahora.

\- ¡Eso es impresionante! - Nori gritó de repente, haciendo estremecer a los hermanos. Él les sonrió divertido, y ella tuvo que volverse a sentar, apretando sus manos sobre sus muslos para evitar acercarse a la escoba, y darle golpes al enano con ella. - Un Oráculo real vivo, ¡¿y como hermana?! ¿Por qué no se ven más felices?

Ellos se miraron, buscando en el otro la respuesta. Ella no lo creía del todo aún, y aunque realmente lo fuera, un Oráculo, todavía no estaba segura de si eso era bueno, y su hermano parecía que se iba a desmayar de nuevo, así que era mejor no hacer comentarios. Pero Nori parecía no ver sus estados nerviosos, y siguió hablando. - ¿No saben la suerte que es tener un Oráculo en su clan, y mucho mejor, que sea de la familia? ¡Oh vamos!

\- Nori.

\- ¿Qué? - Él respondió distraído, tomando un sorbo de su vino mientras fruncía el ceño al par que no mostraba la misma emoción, no la adecuada, por lo menos. Estaba tan confundido de que ellos no festejaran este descubrimiento, decirle al mundo que tenían a una de las criaturas más sagradas, que casi no notó el cuidado en la voz del mago.

\- La señorita Fidelia es el Oráculo de los enanos.

Ella se quedó paralizada al oír eso, mirando al mago con ojos grandes que la sorpresa y el miedo le provocaban. Nori escupió su bebida, algo que Bilbo hubiera reclamado si fuera otra la situación, y empezó a ahogarse. - Pfft, coff coff, eso... coff, no es gracioso, Gandalf.

\- No prometía serlo.

Nori se golpeó el pecho, intentando acabar con la tos, y cuando pudo respirar mejor, le frunció el ceño al mago con molestia. - ¡Todos saben que los Oráculos solo pueden representar a su propia especie! Sin ofender a la señorita, pero ella no tiene nada de enana, y sin la sangre del clan, ¡no puede ser su Oráculo!

\- Oh, pero ella la tiene, la sangre.

Mi dios, pensó ella en un latido, Gandalf sabía hasta eso. No era precisamente un secreto, ya casi todos en la Comarca lo sabían, aunque fueran solo rumores escuchados por ahí, pero aún así no era algo que comentara con cualquiera, y menos para creer que alguien de afuera lo supiera. Solo su hermano conocía la verdad, y era el único con quien compartía ese tema en conversaciones. - ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué? - Bilbo y Nori hablaron a la vez, mostrando su propia confusión, un sentimiento que ella compartía.

\- Belladonna me contó la historia, pues era evidente que la bebe no podía ser de su esposo, siendo que este murió años antes. Ver la mancha solo hiso dar más crédito en lo que me dijo, ya que era imposible relacionar un martillo y un hacha, como el clan de los hobbit. Sé que tu padre era un enano, uno de los mejores artesanos, y que eso hace que seas mitad enana... eso es suficiente como para ser representante de su clan.

\- ¿T- tú...? ¿Eres nuestro Oráculo? - Los ojos de Nori alcanzaron su anchura máxima, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir. Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, él ya estaba corriendo fuera del cuarto, gritando por su líder para comentarle lo sucedido. Ella sabía, en una parte dolorosa de su profundo ser, que no tardaría mucho para que todos en esa casa conocieran su secreto, incluso el que apenas ella misma estaba conociendo, y que pronto vendrían en busca de sus propias respuestas. Estaba condenada, y todo por culpa de ese mago entrometido.

Ya decía que su instinto no se equivocaba, él era un hombre astuto.


End file.
